Don't Trip
by Daos3
Summary: This will be a SonicAmy. This is a story about their friendship and what will happen with the two in the future. (Ch8 is up!)
1. Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. I am pretty sure that all of these things belong to either: DIC, SEGA, or Archie Comics  
  
A/N: Ok this is my first story. It will be at some point a Sonic/Amy. I hope you guys like it. Well anyway here it is:  
  
Don't Trip ............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
The well known blue hero of Station Square, known as Sonic the Hedgehog, sat on a park bench, taking in the beautiful view that was painted in front of him. The sun almost seemed to be falling into the horizon, casting a wide array of colors across the sky. The lush greenery that filled the park on this spring evening, swayed slightly as a cool breeze swept across the park. Smelling the plant life in the park was almost intoxicating to Sonic, for the flowers had started to bloom, creating many diverse colors that also was pleasing to his eyes. Sonic looked at the passing families and business workers, going down the sidewalk, living their everyday lives. He almost wished that he could be any of them, just for this night, even the homeless guy that was in an alley, with his only source of food from the dumpster he was using as a bed. Sonic could never remember a day in his life where he was this nervous. He had just taken a shower a few hours ago, but he smelled of sweat. Sonic foresaw this problem, so he brought his cologne with him. Sonic welcomed the breeze as it was cooling the sweat that had formed on his forehead.  
  
'What did I get myself into,' Sonic thought to himself.  
  
As Sonic sat on the bench in the park he thought about the events that led up to where he is at now.  
  
'It all started about three months ago,' Sonic thought, 'And it happened right here, in this very park. I was sitting at a table up at the chilidog stand right up that hill, to the left of me, on a day much like this one. The weather was nice and there was a soft breeze, it was one of those days that told Sonic that summer was around the corner. My two best friends, Tails and Knuckles the Echidna, were joining me for a late lunch, when out of nowhere........  
  
_____________________________Flashback__________________________________  
  
"Sonic!!!!!! Is that you?"  
  
"Oh no," Sonic sighed, "how does she always manage to find me!"  
  
"Awwww, look, Sonic's girlfriend came to see him. Isn't that sweet, Tails," Knuckles grinned toward Tails as he chuckled himself, but Sonic was not amused with his comment.  
  
Amy Rose came over to the table that we were sitting at and pulled up a chair. She was now seventeen years old and she had matured a bit over the years. No longer did she wear the same old red dress, now she wore what she called "comfortable yet, still feminine clothes," and that's what her clothes was. Today she had on a white T-shirt and a pair of short jeans that showed off her more mature body. Wearing the same haircut and a little makeup, the only big difference was her attire. To Sonic's dismay, Amy still chased him around Station Square asking him to go out on dates and to get married.  
  
"I guess some things never change," Sonic said out loud to himself, which Amy gave Sonic a glare for saying.  
  
"So what have you guys been up to?" Amy asked in her cheerful tone that she always had.  
  
Knuckles sat straight up and slammed his fist onto the table and yelled in a horrible German accent, "Damn you woman, what is this, a damn interrogation!"  
  
The whole group at the table looked at Knuckles for a second and then busted out laughing, Knuckles included.  
  
After calming down Amy said, "Well, by the sounds of it, you guys are having a good time."  
  
Sonic in no mood for Amy to be around said, "Well, we were having a good time."  
  
"Sonic!" Tails yelled at his best friend, " Don't be an ass, she was just being friendly."  
  
With that Sonic sighed and lowered himself in his chair, and made sure not to make any eye contact with Amy. He was pissed.  
  
Amy, with a little hint of anger, said, "Well, what a wonderful mood you created, Sonic."  
  
Knuckles trying to change the subject, said, "So, is this weather nice, or what, I mean I could go for a dip in Rouge's pool right now."  
  
Noticing what Knuckles was trying to do, Tails came in, "Yeah, I love her pool, especially that big slide she has. I could go on that a million times."  
  
Both Tails and Knuckles sighed in relief as their plan seemed to work. "You guys want me to give Rouge a call and see if she would let us use her pool, I don't think she would mind," Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah that sounds great, we will have time to walk off the chilidogs, too," said Tails.  
  
The group then remembered that Sonic could not swim so there was an long, uncomfortable silence between them. Then Tails had an idea, "While you guys are in the pool, I think Sonic and I can play Rouge's Gamecube for a while. I heard she just bought that new Zelda game."  
  
Sonic didn't even know the source of his anger, but he was livid and for some reason, Amy seemed like the perfect target to throw his anger at. "No, you guys go ahead and enjoy your day, but I will not go anywhere with Amy. All she does anymore is chase me around and ask me stupid questions that she already knows the answer to," at this point Sonic was screaming, creating a scene at the chilidog stand, "When are you going to recognize that I don't like you the way you like me. I would be fine, just being friends and all, but you always have to take it to the next level. Now, you are even asking me to marry you. ARE YOU CRAZY! I can't take your crap anymore, so how about you just go take a hike and let me get back to talking to my real friends!"  
  
The expression that Amy made after that outburst is a one that Sonic would never again want to see in his life. He watched as her eyes started to tear up and she looked at him with a questioning look, almost like asking him why he just tore out her heart and broke it into pieces. Not only did I just say that I didn't like her, but I also said that I didn't even want to be her friend. This was far from the truth, though, that is if she stopped chasing me around, but I don't think I will have to worry about that anymore. She will never talk to me again.  
  
"Sonic, I....I...," Amy couldn't speak, so she just looked down to the ground, to embarrassed to look at Sonic and she didn't feel like looking over to see all of the people staring at her.  
  
'I didn't think that Sonic really hated me that much, I thought he was just shy. OH GOD! I am so stupid,' Amy thought to herself. After that thought she started to cry uncontrollably. She wanted to be anywhere, but where she was at now, in front of Sonic.  
  
Tails noticed her start to cry, so he tried to comfort her by putting his arm around her a telling her it will be alright and that Sonic was just mad and he didn't mean what he said.  
  
'I have to get out of here!' Amy's thoughts screaming at her, 'This is so embarrassing.'  
  
Sonic knew he had to apologize to Amy, but he didn't know where to start, 'Just say that you are sorry and hurry because she looks like she is going to break down,' Sonic thought.  
  
"Amy, I....I am...," Sonic had trouble getting it past his lips for the lump in his throat. Sonic felt like crying himself.  
  
Sonic's voice set Amy over the edge, "No, Sonic don't talk to me!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. Then Amy ran. She didn't know where she was going or how long she would be gone, but she just had to get out of there. She wasn't even watching where she was going, she was to busy crying and trying not to lose her mind.  
  
Sonic noticed that she was not paying any attention to what was going on in front of her. Sonic's whole body stiffened and he went completely pail when he saw that she was heading right for a pair of stairs that the old people used to get up the hill.  
  
"AMY, WATCH WHERE....! Sonic was too late, "Oh no," Sonic said in no more then a whisper. He watched as she stepped over the edge of the staircase. Amy then screamed as she realized what was going on. Amy went head first down the steps and then rolled a few times as she hit each step going down. Sonic cringed when she stopped screaming half way down the steps. Even though it happened in a couple of seconds, it seemed to stretch out for minutes to Sonic. Finally, Amy hit the cement with a sickening thud that would not leave Sonic's head for a while.  
  
Sonic, thinking quickly said, "Knuckles, call 911 fast, she is hurt."  
  
"Right," with that knuckles got out his cell phone and made the call.  
  
Sonic and Tails both ran to the top of the steps to see if Amy was hurt, and were shocked when they got there. They saw blood on Amy and on the steps.  
  
"My god Tails," Sonic said as light as he could, "What have I done!?" A/N: Well, what did you guys think. Should I go on with this story, or was it so boring that you couldn't get past the title. Well let me know in your review. Thanks. 


	2. A Trip to the Hospital

A/N: I just wanted to thank Nasty the Hedgehog, SomeGuy, Samantha, Beckeh, fellow writer, and Ryuko DragonHalf for letting me know what you guys thought about my fic. Well on to the story:  
  
Don't Trip Chapter: 2 (still in flashback) ............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
Sonic thought to himself as he looked upon Amy's bloody body, 'What just happened here. I can't believe what I am seeing. Amy is lying at the bottom of this staircase and she is hurt badly because of me? Damn my temper. Who ever said that words cannot hurt you? Look at her, just look at her. I caused this. My god, she looks dead. Nobody, will be able to forgive me. I will be looked at as Sonic the Hedgehog: the asshole who killed Amy Rose. OH NO! My last words to her were ones of hatred and anger. I will never be able to forgive myself for that.'  
  
Sonic then looked up, a fire of determination burning in his eyes, "NO!" Sonic screamed out loud, "She is not being taken away from us yet!" With that said Sonic ran down the steps and said to Tails, "Get down here, I am going to need your help!"  
  
"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Tails asked.  
  
On closer inspection Sonic saw that she was still breathing, but her leg was most likely broken for the odd way it was bent. "Um...," Sonic said to Tails, "Go find something I can use as a stretcher. We don't have time to wait for this damn ambulance. I could get her to the hospital faster."  
  
"Right, be right back!" Tails yelled back to Sonic as he was running. Tails knew exactly what he was going for, so he ran up to the chilidog stand and took this sign for local restaurants, that was posted in the ground, to use as a stretcher. Tails was so nervous because he felt that Amy's life depended on him bringing back this stretcher on time. As he was running back to Sonic, the breeze hitting his face seemed to calm him, telling him that everything would be fine. Tails saw that a crowd of people had gathered around Amy so he flew up into the air with his tails, over the people, and landed right next to Sonic, makeshift stretcher in hand.  
  
"Will this work?" Tails asked while catching his breath.  
  
Sonic took the sign from him and said, "Thanks. Now can you do me another favor and get these people out of the way, or they are going to get plowed over in about five seconds."  
  
Tails got up and yelled, "Please, people give them some air," Tails then pointed to the people that would be in Sonic's way when he exits the park and said, "and you guys better hurry or you are gonna be road kill."  
  
As everyone cleared out of the way, Sonic was carefully placing Amy onto the stretcher. He knew that he shouldn't be moving her, but his hero instincts were taking over and he was not thinking about that right at that moment. After making sure that Amy would be safe on the stretcher, Sonic picked up the whole thing, with Amy on it.  
  
"All clear Sonic," Tails said with a thumbs up.  
  
"Thanks. Take the Ambulance to the hospital." Sonic said before running to the hospital himself.  
  
Knuckles came running down the steps, "Ok guys, I made the call. Wait! Where did Sonic go."  
  
Tails then told him that Sonic had put Amy on a stretcher and was on his way to the hospital now. "He told us to take the Ambulance to the hospital," Tails finished the update on what happened while he was gone.  
  
"How was she Tails?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"I wish I could tell you myself, but I don't know Knuckles, I just don't know," Tails sounded like he was going to cry.  
  
The two just stood there in the park, waiting, watching the dust settle that Sonic shot up into the air when he ran away from the park.  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
Grey clouds had started to take over the once blue sky. It would let the occasional rain drop fall from the heavens. The air was crisp and it smelled like it was going to rain soon. All of this did not matter to Sonic. He was concentrating on getting Amy to the hospital as quickly as possible. He was dodging people and cars left and right, all the while making sure that Amy did not fall off the stretcher he was carrying. He felt a little bit more relaxed knowing that he was taking care of Amy. Sonic was always Amy's hero when she needed help the most and here he was again, to her rescue. This time it was a different story, because Sonic was the cause of her being in the state she was in now. It was still comforting to Sonic to know that he was the one bringing her to the hospital.  
  
"Hang in there Amy," Sonic said Softly to her, "I'm here for you."  
  
As he rounded the corner to the street with the hospital on it, he sped up. Sonic made it there in a matter of seconds and went straight to the front of the hospital. When he made it inside he screamed for help, "I got an injured hedgehog here, where do I take her?!" One of the workers pointed him in the right direction and told Sonic that he would make a call down at the ER to make sure they were ready for her. When Sonic made it to the ER he found a group of doctors waiting for him with a real stretcher. Sonic set Amy, with the stretcher, on the ground. The doctors all came over and helped Sonic pick Amy off the ground and on to the real stretcher that the doctors and all brought with them. With that, all of the doctors pushed Amy into the ER and Sonic was told to go to the waiting room when he tried to follow them in. Angrily Sonic obeyed and walked into the waiting room. He hated hospitals. They always smell bad and you usually have to go to them for an awful reason. Most of all he hated the waiting rooms. They always had these little uncomfortable plastic things I guess you could call a chair. Then there are the kids. There are always kids in the waiting room, screaming, and begging their parents for toys. As Sonic walked into the waiting room, he was relieved to see that it was empty. Sonic laid back in the chair and tried to get comfortable because he knew that he would be waiting there a long time.  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
"Sir," a distant voice said. "SIR!"  
  
"AHHHH," Sonic screamed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"  
  
Sonic saw some type of nurse in front of him. She had blond hair and this annoying voice that you didn't want to hear when you are just awaken from a nap.  
  
"I am sorry to scare you, sir, but I wanted to know if you were here for that pink hedgehog?" she said.  
  
Sonic, remembering where he was at, turned more serious and said "Yes. How is she?"  
  
"The doctor will be out to speak with you in a few, but I have a few questions for you," she said in an annoyed tone.  
  
Sonic sighed and listen to her questions.  
  
"Ok, let's start with her name."  
  
"Amy Rose."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"17."  
  
And she went on and on with all of these questions that I didn't feel like answering. I just wanted to know how Amy was. Is that so much to ask? In between one of her questions Sonic looked at the clock on the wall to see that he was asleep for only five minutes.  
  
"Ok. Thank you, sir," she said to Sonic, "The doctor should be out to see you within the hour. Your patients is much appreciated."  
  
As she was leaving Sonic saw that Tails and Knuckles were coming down the hallway towards the waiting room. Noticing that Sonic was in there the two sped up toward the blue hedgehog.  
  
"Sonic!" Tails yelled from across the room, "How is she!"  
  
"I don't know," Sonic said back, "They won't tell me. I was just told that a doctor would be out here within the hour, so I guess we are just going to have to wait."  
  
Knuckles sat down across from Sonic, sighed, and then asked, "So, how are you holding together Sonic?"  
  
"What do you mean how am I holding together? I am fine. There is no reason why I would not be fine," Sonic said a little nervously.  
  
"Oh maybe because you just broke down and screamed at one of your long time friends and now she is sitting in a hospital because of what you've done," Knuckles said, "You can let your guard down with us Sonic, you can tell us how you really are feeling."  
  
Sonic sighed, breathed in, and then looked up at Knuckles. Sonic then said, "I...I just don't like the person that I was back at the chilidog stand. I mean, that was not me. I don't treat people like that, especially my friends. I just don't understand why I did that."  
  
"Well Sonic, I don't know why you flipped out on her like that either, " Knuckles said to Sonic, "But I think one of the reasons is because you are stressed out. I could tell you why I think that you are stressed out, but I don't think that now is the time to tell.  
  
Before Sonic could get interested in what Knuckles had just said, a doctor came in to the waiting room. He looked over to Sonic and the others and walked over to them. Sonic became extremely nervous as the doctor came over to the group.  
  
The doctor looked down at a clipboard he was holding and spoke, "Are you three here for Amy Rose?" After the three nodded the doctor said, "Well, I'm Jim, the doctor that has been working on Amy. You guys will be happy to hear that Amy is going to be just fine. She is still out of it, but she will wake within the next two days, it won't be any longer then that. The only bad injury she received from the fall was a stress fracture on her right leg."  
  
Sonic came in, "How long will it take for her leg to heal."  
  
"It will take approximately six to eight weeks to heal," the doctor said, "during this time she will need to go through rehab. This will be hard on her because when she wakes up she will feel like she can walk fine. Amy will need someone close to her to be her emotional support."  
  
Sonic smiled to the doctor and said, "Jim, you should have my number in my file, just give me a call when she is awake and I will be there for her,"  
  
"Will do Sonic," Jim said, then turn to the rest of the group saying, "The only other thing I have to report about Amy is that she got a few stitches. Those wounds will heal up within a few weeks, so before you know it, she will be back to her same old self."  
  
Knuckles turn to Jim, "Well thank you for the update on Amy. Is it at all possible that we can go see Amy now?"  
  
"I am afraid I am going to have to say no to that request because we have a little bit more work to do on Amy, but nothing serious. You guys will be able to see her in the morning and, you never know, she could be awake by then," the doctor finished.  
  
Sonic was a little disappointed that he couldn't see her tonight, but accepted it and shook Jim's hand. The other two shook his hand and said their good-byes to Jim.  
  
After it was just the three of them in the waiting room again, Knuckles said, "So, what do you guys want to do now, we have a lot of time to kill until the morning."  
  
"Yeah, what should we do, Sonic?" Tails came in.  
  
"Well, how about we go back to my place and get something to eat? How does that sound?" Sonic said in a weak voice.  
  
"Sure Sonic, that sounds great," Knuckles said  
  
"Yeah, I could go for some food," Tails excitedly said.  
  
"Ok lets go then," Sonic said as he was getting up. The group then proceeded to the exit of the hospital. When they walked outside they saw that it had rained a little since they were in the hospital. The sun was trying to peak through the clouds casting wonderful white beams of light onto the ground.  
  
Sonic let his two friends walk ahead a little bit. He turned around and looked at the distant hospital and said to himself, "Don't worry Ames, I will be back for you."  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, did you guys like this chapter or not? I hope it wasn't boring. Well thanks for reading 


	3. The Dream

Don't Trip Chapter: 3 (still in flashback)  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
The rustling of keys could be heard outside of Sonic's apartment, for he, along with Tails and Knuckles, were about to enter. Sonic lived on the third story of an apartment complex that was located in the better districts of Station Square. Sonic, living in the better of his friend's houses, usually had his friends hang out at his place. For that reason he kept his place nice because he never knew when someone would stop by. His apartment was actually on two floors. Upstairs was his master bedroom and a guest bedroom. The downstairs area was one big room that was split up into a dinning room, a kitchen, and a living room. Sonic had pictures of his friends all over his walls, his favorite was of Amy, Tails, Knuckles, himself, and Rouge. That picture was in the center of all of the other pictures and it had a little light under to make it stand out.  
  
Sonic opened the door and ushered his friends into his apartment, "Alright guys, help yourselves to anything you can find in the refrigerator," Sonic said in a almost depressed tone.  
  
"Thanks Sonic," Tails said excitedly.  
  
Knuckles, noticing Sonic's mood, said, "Cheer up Sonic, The Doc said that she would be alright. No need to worry anymore."  
  
"I know," Sonic said, "It's just.... I....I don't feel like talking about it now."  
  
"Ok, just let me know when you are ready to talk." Knuckles finished.  
  
Sonic nodded and walked into his apartment and sat down at his dinning room table that Tails was already at, biting into some leftover pizza that Sonic had in the kitchen.  
  
Sonic, after looking at the clock, asked, "How about you guys stay here tonight, it is already ten o'clock?"  
  
"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" Tails screamed to Sonic.  
  
Sonic smiled, then said, "Ok well you guys are going to have to fight for the guest room, the other person will have to sleep on the couch."  
  
Sonic laughed as Knuckles got up and started to chase Tails around the living room screaming, "The guest room is mine." After a big roughhousing match, Knuckles just let Tails have the guest bedroom claiming that the couch is probably more comfortable anyway.  
  
"Alright guys, well I'm beat, so I am going to get to bed. Night guys," Sonic said as he left for his bedroom.  
  
"Night," both Tails and Knuckles said simultaneously.  
  
Sonic was too tired to even brush his teeth or go through the normal bedtime routine, so he just laid down in his bed and tried to go to sleep. As he sat there in his bed, he thought of what had happened during the day. The day was so hectic that he didn't have time to think of what had occurred to Amy. It seemed like right at that moment, a ton of bricks came crashing down upon his chest as he thought about what he had done to Amy. Sonic started to choke out a few words for he felt like he was about to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy. I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but now look at you.... your sitting in a hospital because of me. I just hope that somewhere in that heart of yours, you can find a place to forgive me for what I have done to you. Wait... what am I talking about? Since when does Sonic the Hedgehog care about someone's forgiveness or not?" Sonic laughed at himself, "Look Amy, your making me start to talk to myself. I think I need some sleep," Sonic said out loud to himself. After that Sonic rested his head onto his bed and let himself drift off to sleep.  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
Sonic opened up his eyes suddenly and looked around him. He shot straight up when he realized that he was not in his bed anymore.  
  
"What the hell! How did I get out here?" Sonic said as he realized that he was in the hallway of the first floor at the apartment complex he lived in. "What a weird time for Knuckles to play a prank on me."  
  
Sonic started to get a little nervous when he felt like someone was behind him, when he looked, there was nobody there. "Hello," Sonic yelled, "Who's there?" Sonic heard nothing after this. It was so quiet that he started to hear a ringing in his ears. All silence was suddenly broken.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!," a feminine voice screamed, "SOMEBODY, PLEASE, HELP ME!"  
  
Sonic thought to himself, 'That voice... it is so familiar. Oh my god! It's Amy.'  
  
"Amy," Sonic screamed, "Where are you?!"  
  
"Sonic! I am in your apartment. HURRY!" Amy yelled back.  
  
Sonic tried to run like he normally would, but for some reason he could only run like normal humans do. When he reached his floor, he made the left turn to his apartment, but something was different. The way that the apartment complex was set up was different, which confused Sonic. Sonic just ran through the maze of hallways until he saw his apartment at the end of a large hall. He ran as fast as he could down the hall, but the door to his apartment seemed to move away from him as he tried to get closer.  
  
"I'm coming Amy!" Sonic screamed, desperately.  
  
Sonic finally reached his apartment door after what seemed like few a hours. Sonic smashed down his door and gasped at what he saw. A man wearing a hood stood next to Amy while she was tied up in a chair. They were both standing by a huge open window that Sonic had in his apartment. Before Sonic had time to react, the hooded man pushed Amy out of the window. Sonic watched Amy's eyes as she fell out of view, her eyes were pleading for Sonic to save her.  
  
"Nooo!" Sonic ran to the window only to see her hit the ground. "My god, no!" Sonic said in no more than a whisper.  
  
Sonic, now filled with anger, turned to the hooded man as he started to walk away. Sonic put a hand on the man's shoulder to turn him around and he raised his fist so he could pound the living crap out of this man.  
  
"You will die now, you stupid son of a....," Sonic stopped himself as he looked in horror at who this "man" was.  
  
"No...No...it can't be," Sonic said in horror.  
  
"What, Sonic, is it so hard to believe?" the man said to him, "You can save Amy from everyone in the world, but you can't save her from yourself."  
  
Sonic quivered in fear as a hedgehog that looked identical to himself, stood in front of him. Then he started inching closer to Sonic.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Sonic screamed, feeling helpless.  
  
"Its kind of funny when you think about it," the Sonic clone said, "I mean, Eggman is not Amy's biggest threat. You are the one that killed Amy and now, you are going to die with her."  
  
Sonic screamed as he was pushed out of the window by his look-alike, "NOOO!"  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
Sonic sat straight up screaming, "Ahhh!" After taking a few seconds to realize what had just happened to himself, he spoke, "Oh, thank god, that was just a dream. It seemed so real, though, and what did it mean?" This puzzled Sonic to a point where he knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. After looking at the clock and seeing that it was four o'clock, he decided that he would go out into the kitchen and get something to drink. He walked by Knuckles, who was fast asleep on the couch, on his way to get a drink.  
  
As he was pouring some water into a glass he heard Knuckles speak, "Can't get any sleep?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Sonic apologized.  
  
"It's ok. I had trouble falling asleep myself. Do you realize that you were screaming Amy's name in your sleep?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Again, I'm sorry, I was just having a bad dream."  
  
"Oh, it's ok. What was the dream about?"  
  
"Well that's the thing, I don't quite understand what it was about," Sonic stated.  
  
"Just tell me what you remember."  
  
Sonic proceeded in telling Knuckles the whole dream that he had just woken up from. "..and then as I was falling, I woke up."  
  
"Wow...interesting. That just proves what I thought." Knuckles said  
  
"And what would that be?" Sonic asked  
  
"Like I said in the hospital," Knuckle stated hesitantly, "I could tell you, but I don't think that you will want to hear it."  
  
"Oh will you just tell me!" Sonic said impatiently  
  
"Well, ok.... I think that the whole dream has to do with an underlying fear you have of yourself." Knuckle said.  
  
"In English, please."  
  
"I think that you are starting to have feelings for Amy," Knuckles continued, "This scares you because you have never had a girlfriend and Amy means so much to you that you...."  
  
"What are you talking about. I have no feelings for Amy!" Sonic interrupted.  
  
"Just listen Sonic, then you can comment," Knuckles said, "Ok...so basically, you are just afraid that you won't know how to treat her. Sonic...you are petrified of relationships. This causes you to push her away. What you need to realize is that you are hurting her more by doing this."  
  
Sonic sighed. He knew that in a way he was right. Sonic just decided to come clean with Knuckles, "Well, in a way that is true. I mean, I do kind of like Amy. The reason that I am pushing her away, though, is because I just am afraid that I am going to be tied down with a relationship. I am a free hedgehog."  
  
"You know, that is the reason Amy is so perfect for you, she realizes that you need your freedom. I mean, she really doesn't seem to show it by the way she chases you around, but she knows your line of work, she knows that you won't be around all of the time. The thing that Amy will always do for you is listen to what you have to say."  
  
"You know what Knuckles, your right. Maybe I should just give her a chance, but aren't we forgetting the fact that I told her off and said that I didn't want to be her friend." Sonic said.  
  
"Sonic, this is Amy we are talking about. You tell her how you feel and she will forgive you." Knuckles said with a laugh.  
  
Sonic laughed and said, "Thank you Dr. Phil. I think I will apologize to her first. Then, after she is feeling better and walking again maybe I will tell her my true feelings."  
  
As Sonic finished talking to Knuckles, the phone rang a Knuckles picked it up. As he was talking on the phone Tails came down from the guest bedroom and said good morning to Sonic.  
  
When Knuckles was done on the phone he turned to the group and said, "Well guys, that was Jim the doctor on the other line. He just called to let us know that Amy woke up a hour ago and is doing fine. Jim said that we can see her at any time now."  
  
"So how about it," Sonic said to the group, "do you want to go see Amy?"  
  
"Yeah," Tails said in a monotonous tone.  
  
"Sure, lets go," Knuckles said.  
  
As the group left to go to the hospital Sonic slipped a picture of Amy into his hand. Sonic was slowly falling in love with Amy and he was starting to show little signs here and there to prove it. Knuckles noticed when Sonic put the picture of Amy in his hand. Knuckles then turned to Tails and sang in a deep voice, "Love is in the air," making sure that Sonic heard it.  
  
Sonic not amused with his antics yelled, "Shut your damn mouth!"  
  
The two of them laughed at Sonic's reaction and decided that they were going to mess with Sonic the whole way to the hospital.   
  
A/N: How was this chapter. Please review. Thanks 


	4. The Importance of Forgiveness

Don't Trip Chapter: 4 (still in flashback)  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
The sound of laughter and giggling echoed down the halls of the hospital as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles walked down the hallway to see their friend. Both Knuckles and Tails had been joking with Sonic about Amy the whole way to the hospital. After a while, Sonic had joined in with the laughter, having a good time with his friends. It seemed to keep his mind off of who he was about to confront. Sonic thought that instead of formulating a whole speech for Amy, he would just wing it and hope that Amy's forgiveness would be the result. The thought that Amy might be angered at Sonic for a long period of time worried him.  
  
'Knuckles is right,' Sonic thought, 'After I tell her that I am sorry for what I have done, she will forgive me. I just hope that she is not angered at me for too long.'  
  
"Hey, Sonic," Knuckles said, "I learned one thing about girls over the years. If you want them to forgive you, just write a poem. They love that stuff."  
  
"Oh Yeah?" Sonic said with a smile, knowing that he was probably joking with him.  
  
"Yeah, and today is your lucky day," Knuckles said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Why is that?" Sonic asked in a less then interested tone.  
  
"Because, I have a poem for you."  
  
"Ok, then, let me hear it," Sonic said with a smirk. All the while, Tails was giggling crazily at Sonic.  
  
Knuckle started the poem, "Roses are red, Violets are blue. You are pink, and I want you." Both Knuckles and Tails started to laugh like madmen after the joke.  
  
Sonic also laughed and put his hand on his forehead, "You are an idiot Knuckles. You know that, right? How old are you anyway?"  
  
Knuckles just lightly pushed Sonic into the wall and kept on walking to Amy's room in the hospital.  
  
"Do you remember what room the secretary said that Amy was in, Sonic?" Tails asked.  
  
"Yeah. If you weren't to busy laughing at me, you would of heard her say that she was in room A55."  
  
"Hey, I can't help it," Tails said to his buddy, "Knuckles is funny and besides, we need a laugh after yesterday. You just happen to be the victim of our wise cracking."  
  
Sonic just nodded to Tails. Then looked forward and saw the room A55 right to the left of him. As he saw that room number, all nervousness that he had a few minutes ago turned into pure fear. 'What am I afraid of? I have nothing to lose, well, except for a good friend. Man, what did I get myself into?' Sonic watched as his friends excitedly walked into Amy's room. Sonic could not get himself to go in.  
  
Knuckles turned around and saw Sonic waiting at the door, "You coming in?"  
  
"Um...Yeah. Just give me a few seconds to think." Sonic replied.  
  
"Alright. Well, you know were to find us."  
  
Sonic nodded as Knuckles closed the door to Amy's room. Sonic sat in a chair that was right next to Amy's door. Sonic bent over, placing his elbows on his knees and then he put both of his hands on his temple. He just sat there, too afraid to see what Amy's reaction would be when he walked in the room, but too headstrong to ask for advise from anyone. Sonic could hear Amy scream in excitement to her two friends that had just went in to visit her.  
  
Sonic listened in on their conversation, "Tails, Knuckles, how are you guys?!?!?!?," Amy asked.  
  
"We're fine," Knuckles replied, "The real question is how are you?"  
  
"Oh, I feel great, Knuckles," Amy answered, "I feel like I could do laps around the hospital, but the doctors told me that I broke my leg and I should stay off of my feet for a while."  
  
"And you should, Amy," Tails said, "The doctors know what they are talking about."  
  
"I know, I just am saying that I feel good." Amy said, a little annoyed that her leg was broken. "So... where is Sonic? I need to talk to him." Amy asked.  
  
"Well, he was right behind me, but.....," Tails was suddenly stop in what he was saying. Sonic figured that Knuckles had stopped him realizing that he didn't want Amy knowing that he was right outside the door.  
  
Knuckles finished what Tails was saying, "But, he had to go back to talk to one of the doctors about another matter."  
  
"Oh...well, when he gets here, I want to talk to him alone." Amy said to both Knuckles and Tails.  
  
'Why does she want to talk to me alone?' Sonic pondered to himself, 'She must have something important to say to me.' Sonic now blocked out the conversation that was going on in the other room and tried to gather up all of his courage to enter Amy's room.  
  
Sonic stood up and put his hand onto the door-knob, but did not open the door. He watched his hand on the handle, almost like telling his hand to open the door because he could not do it consciously. Sonic suddenly looked up at the door with the same determination he had before at the park when he was saving Amy. 'What am I doing. I am Sonic the Hedgehog. I am not afraid of anything and here I am, questioning whether to go into a room because I am frightened of what one of my friends will say to me. If I can take on the biggest and most horrid mechanical creatures that Eggman can craft, I think that I can take what Amy has to say to me.' With a sudden adrenalin rush, Sonic opened the door and walked into the room.  
  
Sonic saw Knuckles and Tails first as he walked into the room, then Amy came into view. She was lying in a white hospital bed that was sitting upright. Sonic noticed that Amy's leg was in a sling so it could be lifted off of the bed. Her room was littered with medical equipment and painkillers. The room was square shaped and it had a little hallway that led back to the main hallway in the hospital. On one of the walls was a window that almost seemed like it was not centered with the rest of the room. The sunlight that entered the window bounced off all of the white walls, creating a bright glow in the room, that was only intensified by the light on the ceiling.  
  
'Why is everything in this hospital white?' Sonic thought to himself as he looked around the room.  
  
It all sickened Sonic. Looking upon Amy with all of these medicines being pumped into her for a pain that he caused. As the group realized that Sonic had entered the room, both Tails and Knuckles got up to leave the room.  
  
"Um... Tails and I are going to see if we can find the food court. Do you want anything, Amy?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"No that's alright, Thanks. Seeya in a bit." Amy answered.  
  
"Yep," Knuckles finished as he was walking out. When he passed by Sonic he winked and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
After the door shut and both Tails and Knuckles were gone, Sonic looked at Amy and was a little surprised to see her staring right at him.  
  
"So....How are you doing, Amy?" Sonic said nervously.  
  
"Oh, and now you act like you care," Amy said with a flare of anger detectable, "You said that you didn't even want to be my friend before. I am not stupid Sonic! Do you take me for a fool?!?!?"  
  
All of the nervousness went away after that comment and now he focused all of his attention on getting Amy to believe that he was sorry. "Amy, forget all of those words I said before, they were all out of anger," Sonic said calmly to her.  
  
Amy calmed down and then said, "Think about it, Sonic. What were you angry about. I can tell you, you were angry at me for showing up to the chilidog stand. You see me as an annoyance, a little tick on your back that you can't reach. Well I have accepted the fact that you don't like me, which leads me to what I wanted to tell you. After I feel better and I can walk again, I am going to move away... far away so you won't have to see me again!"  
  
"Amy...Amy, what will that solve. You would be replicating what I have been doing all of my life, running from my problems. You would think that if you ran away from every little dilemma, that the problem itself would go away, but that is far from the truth. That problem will stay with you, not in life, but in your mind. There it will fester into a wound that is almost impossible to free yourself from. That is what happen to me at the chilidog stand yesterday. I have been running from my problems for a long time, and they were starting to catch up to me. That is why I blew up on you yesterday. It is not your fault, Amy. To move away would only hurt you more in the future. Take it from me, someone who has had a lot of experience in that field."  
  
Sonic moved a chair that was in the room and put it next to the bed that Amy was resting on. Amy looked up at Sonic and sighed, then she said in a weak voice, "But still, the fact remains that your words hurt me. They hurt like a punch to the face."  
  
Sonic took Amy's hand into his and looked right into her eyes, "I know that I hurt you Amy, and for that, I am deeply sorry. I mean that from the bottom of my heart and to the depths of my soul. Your friendship means more to me than being a hero or anything like that. Hell, it means more to me than life itself. I hope that you can forgive me for being such an ass. If you do, I promise I will spend the better half of my life making it up to you," Sonic said softly to Amy with a smile.  
  
While looking into Amy's green eye's, Sonic noticed that she was starting to cry. Amy open her mouth to speak, "Sonic....that means so much coming from you. Your friendship means the world to me, too. That is why I was so crushed by your words. I guess that it was kind of childish to just expect that my problems would go away just by moving. Oh....to answer the question on whether I forgive you or not," Amy smiled, "I think that you already know the answer."  
  
Sonic stood from his chair, still looking into her eyes and holding her hand, "I think that I have one of the best friends in the world."  
  
Sonic smiled, leaned over the bed, and wrapped his arms around Amy. She sighed into his arm and returned the hug. Sonic whispered into her ear, "Thank you." After saying that, Sonic got up from the hug, but was still leaning over the bed.  
  
Sonic wiped away the tears that had trickled down her face. As he was doing this Amy spoke, "Thank you, for what?"  
  
"Thank you for a lot of things. For one, thank you for forgiving me. Also, thank you for being there for me. Lastly, I wanted to thank you for just being who you are," Sonic said smiling. Sonic moved back to his chair and put his other hand on top of hers, sandwiching her hand in his. He used his hand on top to massage her soft hand. Sonic and Amy sat like this for a few minutes, staring into each other's eyes, looking deep into the other person's soul.  
  
Sonic moved his hands away from hers as he heard the door open. He saw both Knuckles and Tails enter the room.  
  
"How are you guys doing?" Tails asked in a curious voice.  
  
Sonic looked at Amy and then to Tails, "Um....we are doing pretty good. How about you guys?" Sonic winked to Knuckles, who smiled back.  
  
Knuckles laughed and then said, "We had a great time at the cafeteria. The food here is great. We are going to have to rotate on who gets injured so we can eat here more often. Next week we can push Sonic down the steps." The group laughed at what Knuckles had suggested.  
  
They all calmed down a little as they heard the door to the room open and someone enter. Both Knuckles and Tails greeted the person because they could see who it was from where they were standing. Knuckles moved out of the way to let the person enter the room. The man happened to be the doctor that they had all seen before, Jim.  
  
"It is nice to see you all," Jim said in a cheery tone, "And by all of the laughter I am hearing coming from this room, I would estimate you guys are having a good time. If it is any of my business, what were you guys laughing at?"  
  
Knuckles turned to Jim to reply, "It's a long story, but it begins with the food in this cafeteria and ends with Sonic falling down a pair of stairs."  
  
Jim laughed, "I'm sorry I asked. Well I came in here to inform you guys that Amy will start a rehab program to get her up and walking again in about a week."  
  
"Sounds great," Tails said, "The quicker she starts rehab, the quicker she will be on her feet again."  
  
"Now Amy," Jim turned in her direction, "Sonic has volunteered to go through the program with you, is that alright with you."  
  
Amy turned to Sonic, as he turned to her, and said, "Sounds great, Jim."  
  
Sonic smiled to her and shook her hand. He laughed and said, "Alright, it's a date."  
  
That got a laugh out of everyone in the room. Jim spoke to the group again, "Well a nurse will be in here in about two minutes to help Amy get a shower, so I am sorry to tell you guys but, you will have to leave during that period. She can use her phone to tell you when she is done. Well, I have some other patients to see, so I will see you all later."  
  
"Seeya," the group said simultaneously.  
  
After Jim shook the hands of everyone in the room, he left, closing the door behind him. Knuckles turned to Amy and spoke, "Well, I guess that is our cue to leave. It's been fun. Talk to you later," both Knuckles and Tails waved to Amy as they were on their way out.  
  
Sonic turned around to Amy as he felt Amy put her hand in his. She pulled him down for another hug. They both wrapped their arms around each other tightly. She whispered into his ear, "Thank you, Sonic." Sonic's heart fluttered as she did this. He felt so warm being next to her.  
  
Sonic pulled away from the hug with a smile, "Why did you say thank you?"  
  
"The same reasons you said it to me before." Amy replied.  
  
Sonic laughed and then spoke, "Well give me a call when you need company again."  
  
"Will do," Amy said  
  
Sonic waved and said, "Well I will seeya later then."  
  
"Ok Sonic. Bye"  
  
"Bye-Bye," Sonic did not move.  
  
"Umm....Sonic.....isn't this the part where you leave," Amy laughed.  
  
Sonic cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, "Oh yeah, sorry I was just not thinking." Sonic gave Amy a thumbs up and then walked out of the room. As he closed the door to Amy's room, he sighed to himself, 'Amy...What are you doing to me. I have never felt like this before. Oh well, I am just glad that she forgave me and we are all good now.' Sonic walked down the hall to the exit of the hospital to meet up with his friends who were waiting outside for him.  
  
Knuckles was the first to speak to Sonic as he was exiting the hospital, "Hey Sonic, I was thinking, shouldn't we go over to see Rouge and tell her about Amy's current situation. I mean she doesn't even know that she is hurt."  
  
"And we could finally play that Zelda game," Tails added.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should go over to her house," Sonic said, "But it is lunch. I am getting something to eat first."  
  
"Ok, we will get something on the way. Lets get going." With that, the three started the walk to Rouge's house.  
  
Sonic smiled to himself as he thought about what had happened today. The only thing that really mattered to him was Amy's forgiveness. This had turned out to be one of the greatest days in his life.  
  
The sun shined down on the three as they walked down the streets of Station Square. As the breeze hit Sonic's face, he looked up at the sky and thought to himself, 'Man, life is good!'  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
A/N: Well, how did you guys like this chapter? Please review. Also, I am sorry for the wait on this chapter. I will try to update this story once a week (that is if nothing comes up). 


	5. The Agreement

A/N: To chaos angel: Yes, I am planning on having another couple. You will start to see it form in this chapter. I am not going to go into too much detail about that relationship in this fic., but you never know, maybe it will inspire me to write a side story.  
  
Don't Trip Chapter: 5 (still in flashback)  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
Sonic took the last few bites of his chilidog, as he saw that Rouge's house was coming into view. Rouge lived about half a mile outside of Station Square, in a large, red brick house. To say that Rouge was wealthy would be an understatement. She had ten acres of land, with a huge, three story estate planted in the middle of it all. The land around her house was beautifully crafted with gardens and trees as far as the eye could see.  
  
As we came to the front gate of her house, Sonic hit the button on the intercom to let Rouge know that we were in front of her house. As he pressed the button, a little beeping noise could be heard, that rang throughout Rouge's estate to warn her of visitors.  
  
Rouge's feminine voice came through the intercom, "Hello? Who is it?"  
  
Sonic answered, "Hey, Rouge, it's Sonic. Can we come in?"  
  
"We?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, Knuckles and Tails are with me," he finished.  
  
Rouge laughed, "O boy, a party! Sure, you guys can come in."  
  
After that, the large gate, in front of her house, opened, letting us finish the rest of the walk to her house. We were greeted by one of Rouge's gardeners as we approached the house.  
  
It was obvious that Rouge had changed the most, out of all of their friends. She made her money about one year ago, when she was still a treasure hunter. At this point in her life, Rouge was getting desperate to find some type of valuable jewel because she had no money to live off of. She didn't even have a house to live in so she moved in with Knuckles and Tails. One day, she was walking along a beach when she stumbled into a whole in the ground. What she found in that hole was what had changed her life to what it is today. As she got up from falling into the whole, she found out that she was standing on millions of gems. Rouge described it as red gems as far as the eye could see. Later, after cashing in her new found fortune, she found out that each little gem was worth more than what most people make in a year, and the rest is history.  
  
Rouge was waiting for the group at the front door, as they were climbing up the stairs to her house. She gave us her usual, warm welcome, "Hey, guys. Come on in. Make yourselves at home."  
  
Sonic, Knuckles and Tails all thanked her simultaneously. The first room you see when you enter her house is a large room, that had a grand staircase that led to the other two floors. This room connected to all of the other areas in her house. The walls were filled with wood carvings that were of sentimental value, to her. At the top of the grand stair case, was a huge carving that stretched to the ceiling, of Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and herself, all arm in arm and smiling. Sonic loved that carving of the group because it had so much detail in it that it was almost life-like, if it was not for the wood that it was carved out of.  
  
Rouge ushered the men to her first-floor living room. She spoke with enthusiasm to them, "Go ahead guys, have a seat."  
  
"Thanks, Rouge," Sonic said.  
  
There were many places to sit down in Rouges living room. It was pretty much a square room with seating all around the walls. There were many windows in the room that let in the bright sunlight, which bounced off all of the light green walls. On one of the walls, was a fireplace that kept the room warm in the winter.  
  
All four of them found their seats and sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence. Sonic looked upon Rouge, noticing that her appearance hasn't changed much. She still was the feminine bombshell, that the men of Station Square would drool over when they saw her. She still had on her pink and black outfit that she always had on, to show off her body. Also, she had the same makeup on her face, that showed off her light blue eyes.  
  
Rouge started the conversation, "So... what brings three hot men up to my place, at this time of day," Rouge smiled as she flirted with them.  
  
Lucky for him, no one in the room saw that Knuckles was blushing madly at that statement. Knuckles spoke up, "Well... it's about Amy."  
  
"I don't like your tone Knuckles. What happened to Amy? Is she alright?" Rouge asked with concern.  
  
Tails then came in the conversation, "She is fine, but uhhh....umm." Tails looked to Sonic to finish.  
  
"Well Rouge," Sonic stated calmly, "Amy is in the hospital right now. Don't worry....," Sonic was interrupted.  
  
"WHAT!!! SHE IS IN THE HOSPITAL!!!!" Rouge screamed.  
  
Sonic finished, "Calm down Rouge, she is alright, she just had a big fall at the park. She fell down a pair of stairs and knocked herself out. She also broke her leg in the fall."  
  
"Oh no, she broke her leg, that is horrible," Rouge spoke sadly, "How did she fall down the steps? Was she not paying attention to where she was going, or what?"  
  
Sonic answered, "Well this is the part where you will probably get mad at me. You see... I was in a bad mood prior to seeing her, but when she showed up, my anger just multiplied. I yelled at her and said some things that should of never been said to her and that is when she ran off crying, not watching where she was going, causing her to fall down the steps."  
  
Rouge was gasping the whole time Sonic was saying this. She pointed her finger at Sonic and yelled, "How could you do something like that to her? That is so not like you. Did you even apologize to her?"  
  
"Yes," Sonic answered, "And Amy accepted my apology. We are all good now and I, personally, think that our friendship is stronger then ever."  
  
"Well that's good," Rouge sighed in relief, "Can I go see her?"  
  
Tails answered this, "Yeah, just give her a call and let her know that you are coming."  
  
Rouge got up from her chair and looked to Tails, "Tails, can you come with me to my office and give me her number and everything."  
  
"Sure," Tails got up and left the room with Rouge.  
  
After the two left, Sonic turned to Knuckles and spoke, "I saw you blush when Rouge called us 'hot men'," he said smiling.  
  
"I wasn't blushing," Knuckles said with anger.  
  
"Aw... come on. I admitted to you that I liked Amy. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Sonic nudged his buddy in the side.  
  
"Alright, Alright... so I have a little crush on Rouge, what's the big deal?" Knuckle sighed.  
  
"Why don't you ask her out?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Well... because I am not good at that stuff, and besides what would someone as beautiful and wealthy as her want with someone like me?" Knuckles asked.  
  
Sonic sighed, "Oh come on! You can't tell that she has a thing for you?"  
  
Knuckles looked over to Sonic, confused, "Why do you think that she has a thing for me?"  
  
"Well, for one, just the way she looks at you, it is obvious that she checks you out every once in a while," Sonic said with a laugh.  
  
"Are you serious, Rouge checks me out." Knuckle said surprised.  
  
Sonic nodded, then finished the conversation, "You also can tell that she likes you just by the way she smiles at you. I am telling you Knuckles, she likes you, too."  
  
Knuckles blushed and then spoke, "Well... maybe I will ask her out, but not now, I don't think that now is the right time."  
  
Sonic sat up as he thought of an great idea, "Knuckles, I have a great idea."  
  
"That's not good," Knuckles joked.  
  
"Shut up," Sonic said, "Now listen. How about we make a little agreement. By the end of this month, we both have to asked out our crushes."  
  
"You mean that if I ask out Rouge, you will ask Amy out?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Yup," Sonic finished.  
  
Knuckles laughed, "Ok, Deal." Knuckles got up from his seat and shook Sonic's hand. After shaking hands, Knuckles sat back down and spoke, "I guess anything is worth seeing you go out with Amy," Knuckles said with a laugh. Sonic just nodded with a smile.  
  
As Knuckles finished the conversation, Rouge and Tails came back into the room. Tails went back to his seat, but Rouge stood in the doorway.  
  
Rouge spoke to the group, "Well guys, I don't like to just walk out on my company, but I want to go visit Amy in the hospital. You guys can stay as long as you would like. You know where everything is, in this house, right?"  
  
"Right," Sonic said to her.  
  
"Well, I will seeya guys later," Rouge waved to the three as she walked out.  
  
"Bye," the three said simultaneously.  
  
After Rouge left, Sonic looked to the group and spoke, "Well guys, I didn't get much sleep last night, so I am going to head home."  
  
Tails turned to Sonic and smiled, "Ok. Knuckles and I are going to stay for a while and play Rouge's Gamecube."  
  
"Alright...well... I will talk to you guys later," Sonic waved to the guys as he walked out.  
  
As soon as Sonic stepped outside, he sped off into the distance at speeds that humans couldn't even fathom. He reach his apartment in about ten seconds. As Sonic walked inside, he noticed that his answering machine had one message on it. Sonic pressed the button for the message to play.  
  
Sonic's heart jumped as he heard Amy's voice, "Sonic, It's me, Amy. Well, I just wanted to leave a message to tell you that I would like it if you would come to visit me tomorrow. It doesn't matter when, I just want someone to talk to. Well...I hope I see you tomorrow. Bye..," Sonic sighed and smiled to himself as Amy's message ended.  
  
'Well I guess I better get to bed so I can go see Amy early,' Sonic made a mental note.  
  
Sonic got ready for bed by brushing his teeth and getting a glass of cold water to sip on. After he was ready, he slipped into bed and fell asleep within seconds. This was probably going to be the first full night of sleep he'd gotten in a while.  
  
A WEEK LATER..........  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was early in the morning as Sonic was walking to the hospital again. He had been going to the hospital everyday for the past week now, visiting Amy and helping her get through the hard times. Amy liked his visits. She would get excited every time that Sonic walked through the door to her room. Today, Sonic was a little nervous. It is the first day of Amy's rehab. Sonic knows that it is going to be hard for her, hell, it would be hard for himself. It is like learning how to walk all over again which is going to be a frustrating thing to go through. He knows that she can do it, though. She is a very strong woman, that has determination like no one else.  
  
Sonic breathed in, letting the brisk, cool, morning air fill his lungs and cool his insides. The sun had not even risen yet at this hour, but light started to shine over the horizon. Sonic decided to take it slow and not run to the hospital for that it was such a nice morning. As Sonic walked by the park, he heard the sounds of birds chirping and singing to one another. Sonic knew that it was going to be a beautiful day.  
  
When Sonic entered the hospital, he walked over to the secretary to ask if Amy was in her room or at the gym. He was told that she was getting ready to go to the gym, but he could still visit her in her room. Sonic made the long journey down an endless line of corridors to make it to room A55. When he made it to room A55 and opened the door, he was surprised to see Amy right in front of him, as she was about to exit the room. She was in a wheelchair, being pushed by a nurse.  
  
Amy jumped a little from her chair, startled to see Sonic right in front of her. "SONIC!" Amy yelled, happy to see him.  
  
"Hey Ames," Sonic said smiling back. Amy pulled Sonic in for a long hug. Sonic loved hugging Amy. It made him feel good just to wrap his arms around her tightly. It almost gave him a sense of security to be next to her.  
  
Sonic got up from the hug and looked at the nurse, he spoke, "Is she going down to the gym?"  
  
The nurse nodded to Sonic.  
  
"Well, I can take her down for you," Sonic smiled to the nurse. She, once again nodded and let Sonic take Amy to the gym.  
  
Sonic got behind the wheelchair and started to push. Sonic smiled when he thought of a good plan.  
  
"Oh no," Sonic said smiling, "I am losing control of the wheelchair!"  
  
Sonic, then proceeded in speeding down the hall with the wheelchair, making tire screeching noises to add to the effect. Amy was laughing and screaming at the same time.  
  
Amy decided to play along, "AHHH! Help me.... Run away wheelchair!"  
  
Sonic laughed as he swerved the wheelchair to a stop right in front of the gym. Sonic said in a deep voice, "Would this be your stop, miss?"  
  
Amy laughed, "Well, yes, this would be my stop. Thank you sir."  
  
The two giggled crazily as they entered the gym. Sonic wheeled Amy up to a male nurse that was waiting for us in the gym.  
  
"Hello," the nurse said to the two, "My name is Al and I will be Amy's trainer for the next few days, before she is released from the hospital."  
  
Sonic stuck his hand out to shake Al's, "Hi Al, I'm Sonic. Nice to meet you."  
  
Al nodded and then looked to Amy, "Ok let's start the exercise," Al pushed Amy in her wheelchair, to the side of a wall. The wall had a long bar on it which lead to another chair. "Amy, what I want you to do is get up off the wheelchair and walk to the other chair and sit down in that one. Now Sonic, I want you to walk along side of Amy and let her use your shoulder as a support. Normally, I would do that, but it would be more comfortable for Amy if you did it. Ok Amy, lets see if you can do it."  
  
Sonic walked up to Amy and offered his arm. Amy used his arm as a support as she attempted to rise up from her chair. After struggling for a few minutes, Amy finally got up. Her feet were a little wobbly as she tried to take her first step. She pushed down hard on Sonic's shoulder as she made her way to the other chair. About halfway to the other chair, Amy fell down to the floor and screamed in frustration.  
  
Amy looked to Sonic, "I can't do this Sonic. It is too hard." Amy started to cry as she looked at Sonic.  
  
Sonic sat down on the floor next to her and put his arm around her. Sonic spoke to Amy, "I know that you can do it Amy. You are stronger than this. Come on, I will help you up."  
  
Amy took Sonic's hand with a smile and slowly lifted herself up and put her hand on the bar again. Amy started to walk again toward the chair.  
  
Sonic spoke words of reassurance into Amy's ear as she neared the chair, "Come on Amy, almost there. Just a little bit more."  
  
Sonic cheered as Amy sat down in the chair, "Great job, Amy! You did it!" Sonic gave Amy a tight hug as she sat in the chair.  
  
The both let go of each other as they heard Al speak, "Excellent, you might be able to leave the hospital sooner then first thought. Well, your not done with your exercise yet. Now I want you to come back to your wheelchair, Amy."  
  
Sonic widened his eyes when he heard Al say that. He looked over to Amy who just sank down in her chair and sighed, "Here we go again." Sonic laughed after that remark.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER........  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sonic wheeled Amy back to her room in the hospital after a hour work out. She was a little exhausted after all of the walking, after being off of her feet for a week. She just rested her head on the back of the wheelchair as Sonic neared room A55.  
  
"Amy, you did a great job today," Sonic said softly.  
  
Amy smiled and said, "Thanks, it was really hard to walk, but I think that I will be up and walking soon."  
  
"That's good to hear," Sonic said, "Here we are," Sonic finished as he entered room A55.  
  
"Here, let me help you get onto the bed," Sonic said to Amy.  
  
Sonic lifted Amy up from her chair, making sure not to hurt her leg, and put her back onto the bed. After he set her down, Sonic went to get a chair and set it next to her bed. Neither of them spoke to each other for a few minutes, which gave Sonic some time to think. All of his thoughts led to the deal he had made a week ago with Knuckles.  
  
Sonic thought to himself, 'Maybe I should just ask her out now. It would be nice to say that I asked out Amy first before Knuckles did to Rouge. And besides, now is the perfect opportunity to do it. Well, Sonic, here goes nothing.'  
  
Sonic cleared his throat and then spoke, "Umm....Amy....this is kind of hard for me to say."  
  
Amy looked over to Sonic with concern, "What is it Sonic?" Amy asked.  
  
Sonic took Amy's hand into his, "Well, Amy," Sonic looked deep into her eyes, "I have known you for a while now, and I have gotten to know you very well."  
  
Amy interrupted, "Yeah, I know you pretty well, too."  
  
"What I am getting at is that I realized recently, that you have changed in the past few years. Not a bad change, but a good one. You have matured a great deal and you are not all over me like you use to be," Amy blushed after he said that. Sonic went on, "Now, when I look back on all of the times that you chased me around, a good memory comes to mind."  
  
Amy looked at Sonic confused, "What are you getting at Sonic?"  
  
Sonic tightened his grip on Amy's hand, "Enough with the delays, I will just get to the question. Amy...when you are feeling better and can walk again, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me, to someplace."  
  
A flair of excitement burned in her eyes, "Sonic, are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
Sonic smiled, "Yes, I am. Your answer?"  
  
Amy looked right into Sonic's eyes, "Of coarse, I will go out with you. It is like a dream come true, Sonic the Hedgehog, asking me out on a date."  
  
Sonic smiled at Amy as he got up to give her a hug. This time, the hug meant more to Sonic. It felt like a hug between lovers, not friends. At this moment, it seemed the right time to say it, so Sonic whispered into her ear, "I....I love you."  
  
Amy let go of Sonic, tears already running down her face, "W...What did you say?"  
  
Sonic smiled as he wiped away her tears. He look deep into her eyes, "Amy, I love you," Sonic said softly to her.  
  
Amy just sat there and cried. She tried a few times to choke something out, but it finally came out, "I love you too, Sonic," she said in no more then a whisper.  
  
Sonic's body went into autopilot as his face drew closer to Amy's. He really didn't know what he was doing, but it felt like the right thing to do. His face was just inches from hers. Amy was still lightly crying as their lips met. To Sonic, it felt like a bolt of lightening surged throughout his body, as he felt Amy's lips meshed with his. Sonic angled his head so he could deepen the kiss with Amy. This was the most incredible feeling Sonic had ever felt and he never wanted it to end. Sonic massaged Amy's hips, feeling her quills on his fingertips. Sonic slowly pulled his lips away to catch his breath. After looking into Amy's eyes, Sonic started the kiss again. He went a little further this time as he placed his tongue onto her lips. Amy parted her lips slightly to let Sonic's tongue enter her mouth. Both Sonic and Amy continued their little make-out session for about four minutes, until the door to Amy's room opened. Sonic moved away from Amy quickly, with a little smack as their lips parted. Sonic made it back to his seat just in time as the doctor, they had come to know very well, entered the room.  
  
"Well," Jim looked to the two with a smile, "I won't ask what you guys have been doing." Sonic was a little taken back by this statement, he didn't know how Jim knew what they were doing. Later, Sonic would find out by Amy, that her lipstick had smeared onto his lips.  
  
Jim continued, "Well guys, I have some good news. Amy will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow and go back to her house. We still suggest that you," he turned to Sonic, "keep an eye on her."  
  
"Will do," Sonic said with a smile.  
  
"Well Sonic," Jim said, "It is about that time where we help Amy get a shower, so Sonic you are going to have to leave. Sorry."  
  
"Ok," Sonic said.  
  
"I have to get going myself. I will see you guys later," Jim waved to the two as he exited the room.  
  
When Jim left the room, Sonic spoke to Amy, "As much as I hate to, I have to get going."  
  
"Ok Sonic, I will seeya later," Amy smiled.  
  
Sonic bent down and gave Amy a peck on the lips. "Love you," Sonic said with a smile.  
  
Amy smiled back and wiped the lipstick off of his lips with her fingertips, "I love you, too,"  
  
Sonic waved to Amy as he was leaving. When he shut the door to Amy's room he sighed and leaned back against the door. Sonic felt a strange feeling in his stomach. It felt like he had a loss for breath, but at the same time it felt good to him. Sonic didn't know it then, but he would soon find out that he had fallen head over heels in love with Amy Rose.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............  
  
A/N: So....how was this chapter. Please review, thanks. 


	6. The Breakfast Special

Don't Trip Chapter: 6(still in flashback)  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
Sonic woke up from a long rest in his bed. He looked at his clock to see the time. It was six o'clock in the morning. It had been a day since Sonic had asked Amy out and today was the day that he had to go to the hospital and check her out. This excited Sonic because he knew that now he would be able to spend more time with her. That thought was a weird one for him because it was only a few days ago that he said he hated her. It is strange how feelings can change so quickly and unexpectedly. Well, really Sonic's feelings for her have not changed, it just took an experience like Amy falling down a pair of stairs, for Sonic to realize what his real feelings for her were.  
  
As Sonic got up he thought to call Knuckles and see if he wanted to go with him to the hospital. Sonic also wanted to tell him that he was now going out with Amy. Sonic stumbled over to his phone and punched in Knuckles' number. He waited patiently as the annoying ring tone went on and on, drilling the sound into his head.  
  
Sonic was relieved when Knuckles picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Knuckles, it's Sonic."  
  
"Yo buddy, how's it going?" Knuckles asked.  
  
Sonic smiled, "Extremely good. How about yourself?"  
  
Knuckles sounded a little confused at his last remark, "I'm fine myself. So, why are you in such a cheery mood this early in the morning."  
  
Sonic laughed, "Well, because I did my part in our little deal that we have going on,"  
  
Knuckles gasped, "Sonic, you didn't!"  
  
"Yep. As of now, Amy and I are officially a couple," Sonic said.  
  
"I'm happy for you, I really am, but I would be lying if I didn't say I was a little jealous," Knuckles sounded a little depressed.  
  
"Thank you Knuckles, but why are you jealous, you have Rouge," Sonic asked.  
  
"Well, I just can't get myself to ask her out. Every time I go to do it, I get nervous and say that I have to get going," Knuckles finished.  
  
"I was nervous to, but you just have to do it," Sonic said, "You will feel so much better after you do it, too. Trust me, I know. Maybe you would feel more comfortable if I was there with you when you ask her out?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess it would be worth a try since I get nervous every other time," Knuckles said.  
  
Sonic thought of an idea, "Knuckles, here is what we are going to do. I want you to call up Rouge right after you hang up with me. Tell her that you, me, and Tails are going to the hospital and ask her if she wants to go. Tell her not to eat breakfast because we will eat on our way to the hospital. There, you can ask her out and then we will meet up with Tails who will already be at the hospital. So, how does that sound."  
  
Knuckles seemed excited, "That sounds like a great idea. I will call her now."  
  
"Ok, call me back and tell me what she says," Sonic finished.  
  
"Right," Sonic heard a click as Knuckles hung up.  
  
Sonic just sat in the chair that was right next to the phone and waited for the phone to ring.  
  
About ten minutes later the phone rang and Sonic picked it up, "Knuckles?"  
  
"Yep, it's me. She said that she would be out in front of my house with her car in five minutes. Rouge said that she would pick you up before me so you better get ready," Knuckles said.  
  
"Ok, I have to go and get down to the front of the apartment. I will see you in a few, bye," Sonic finished as he hung up the phone.  
  
Sonic rushed and got ready to go to the hospital. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, combed his quills, and went down to the front of his apartment building in under two minutes. Not five seconds later Rouge pulled up in front of him with her red convertible. She waved for Sonic to come into the car. Sonic jogged to the car and jumped into the back seat.  
  
Sonic spoke up, "Hey Rouge. How's it going for you today?"  
  
"Oh, it's going pretty good. I can't wait to get Amy back to her house. I bet she is happy she is getting to leave the hospital," Rouge said as she sped up the car, on her way to Knuckles' house.  
  
"Yeah, she probably is excited to leave. So, what's been going on with you lately?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Well, nothing has been going on with me, but I think that something is up with Knuckles. He has been acting really strange around me and I don't know why."  
  
Sonic smiled, "That's weird. Sometimes it is just hard to understand him," Sonic said, covering up for Knuckles.  
  
Rouge put on the breaks as we came up to Knuckles' house. Knuckles lived in a small, blue house that he rented. It was a nice little house that was perfect for one person. It was about half a mile away from where Sonic lived. Rouge beeped the horn to let Knuckles know that we were out front. A minute later, Knuckles came storming out of his house and into the car.  
  
Knuckles spoke, clearly out of breath, "Hey guys."  
  
Sonic and Rouge both greeted him with our normal cheery voices.  
  
Sonic smiled as he noticed how out of breath Knuckles was because he was most likely getting ready for the big event that was about to take place when we go out to eat.  
  
Rouge turned back to Knuckles and Sonic, who were in the back seat, and said, "Where were you guys planning on eating at?"  
  
"How does I-HOC sound," Sonic asked.  
  
Knuckles laughed and turned to Sonic, "We always eat at the International House of Chilidogs and besides, it is breakfast."  
  
Sonic sighed, "Well, do you have a better idea?"  
  
As Knuckles sat deep in thought, Rouge came up with an idea, "We could eat TgiThursdays, they have that breakfast special."  
  
"Yeah that sounds great," Knuckles came in.  
  
"Lets go there," Sonic said.  
  
The ride to the restaurant was spent in silence as the three of them thought of different things. Sonic was mainly thinking about how Knuckles will ask Rouge out. He also thought about how uncomfortable it would be if Rouge said that she did not want to go out with him. Sonic just forgot about these thoughts as Rouge pulled into the parking lot. All of the parking spots were taken up out in the front and the was a crowd of people waiting at the door of the TgiThursdays.  
  
Rouge spoke to the two in the back of her car, "It looks like other people knew about the breakfast special. Here, you guys get out and sign our name in and I will circle the parking lot until one of those cars move.  
  
"Ok," Sonic spoke to Rouge, "But only one of us has to go in, I will see you guys in a minute." Sonic thought that if he left, Knuckles would have a chance to talk to Rouge alone. He knew that Knuckles would be shy, but he just has to get over that. Sonic looked back at the car and Knuckles was giving him a pleading look like he was saying, 'Sonic, what are you doing? I can't talk to her." This made Sonic smile and as he was walking to the restaurant, he gave Knuckles a thumbs up.  
  
Sonic walked into TgiThursdays and walked up to a little podium where a man waited to seat people. He looked at his name tag on his uniform to see his name, which turned out to be Rob. Sonic spoke up, "Excuse me, " Rob turned to Sonic, "Hi. How long of a wait is it for a party of three?"  
  
"About ten minutes," Rob answered. Rob noticed who he was talking to, "Ok Sonic, we will call your name when the table is ready."  
  
Sonic nodded and sat in a seat in the waiting area of the restaurant. He sat right next to a window to see where Knuckles and Rouge were. Sonic noticed that Rouge's car was parked, so he figured that Knuckles and Rouge were on their way in. About two minutes later, the two came into the restaurant. Rouge and Knuckles stood at the front door, looking around for their friend, until Sonic waved them over to where he was sitting.  
  
Sonic stood up so Rouge could sit down, "Hey guys. I was told that it is a ten minute wait about three minutes ago."  
  
"Ok, thanks," Rouge smiled to Sonic.  
  
The three of them continued in their normal friendly conversation, until they heard, "Sonic.. party of three. Sonic party of three."  
  
Sonic got to the front first and was greeted by a young woman that was probably still in her teens. Sonic, once again, looked at her name tag and found her name to be Jen. Jen ushered the group to their table and gave them there menus. Sonic sat by himself on one side of the booth and on the other side, sat Rouge and Knuckles.  
  
"Welcome to TgiThursdays, I am Jen and I am going to be you server this morning. Would you guys like to here the specials that are being served this morning?"  
  
Sonic looked to Jen, "No thank you, that is alright. We have eaten here before, so we pretty much know what we are going to get."  
  
Jen nodded, "Well, can I start you guys off with anything to drink?"  
  
"I'll have a milk," Knuckles came in.  
  
"Yeah, me too." said Rouge.  
  
"Hmm... I think I will have a milk. A chocolate milk," Sonic said with a laugh.  
  
Jen chuckled, "Oh my! Looks like we have a risk taker here!" The group laughed as Jen finished, "Well, I will go put your drinks in. I will be back to take your orders."  
  
Sonic nodded as Jen left. About a minute later she came back with the drinks. As she placed the drinks down in front of us, she said, "So what can I get for you guys this morning?" She took out a pad of paper to write the orders in.  
  
Sonic spoke first, "I think that all of us are going to have the breakfast special." Both Rouge and Knuckles nodded to Jen.  
  
"Ok, that's easy enough. I will be out with your order in a bit," Jen said as she left.  
  
The rest of the time in the restaurant was spent on making jokes and eating their food. Sonic was wondering when Knuckles was going to ask out Rouge. He thought, 'Here it is, I am about to pay for the food and leave the restaurant and Knuckles hasn't even said a word to her.' Sonic knew he had to do something. He got up from the table and looked to the group, "Well, I have to use the restrooms. I will be right back." As he was walking to the bathroom he tapped Knuckles on the shoulder and waved him to come with him.  
  
Sonic did his business in the bathroom and as he was washing his hands Knuckles came in. Sonic looked at him in the mirror that was in front of him. "Knuckles, what are you doing, or should I say, what are you forgetting to do?"  
  
"I know...I know. I just can't get myself to do it. I thought that it would be easier with you there, but it is not, I am still getting nervous."  
  
"Look Knuckles, asking someone out can be a stressful thing, but look at it this way, you have nothing to lose. Even if she says no, you will still be friends. You would get over it after awhile, too. Now, I want you to go out there and if I sit down at that table again and you haven't asked her out, you will see a Sonic that you don't want to see, trust me."  
  
Knuckles put his hand on the door knob to go out into the restaurant, but he hesitated. He looked over to Sonic, smiled, and said in a soft voice, "Thanks buddy, I owe you one."  
  
Sonic nodded and said, "No prob, now go get her." Sonic gave him a thumbs up as Knuckles walked out. Sonic was shocked when he heard a toilet flush from one of the stalls because he thought that he was the only one in the bathroom. Minutes later, a heavy set man came out of the stall with tears in his eyes, "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Can I have a hug?" The man ran up to Sonic a gave him a hug.  
  
Sonic struggled and got out of the mans grip. He ran out of the bathroom in a hurry and moved to the booth on the other side of Rouge and Knuckles, so that they could not see him. It seemed that Sonic got there just in time to here the good part, as he listened in.  
  
Sonic could hear Knuckles' voice, "Um Rouge, you probably noticed that I have been acting really strange around you lately. Well, it is because I have been wanting to tell you something, but I am just to shy and nervous to do it. Well here goes nothing...Rouge, if you are free sometime, would you like to go out with me? It doesn't have to be a date or anything, lets just call it a get together."  
  
Sonic peeked over the booth a little to see them. He smiled when he saw that both Knuckles and Rouge were blushing.  
  
Rouge smiled to Knuckles, closed her eye somewhat, and tilted her head to the side, flirting with him, "What if I want it to be a date."  
  
Knuckles looked flustered by that statement, "I...errr...um... that would be... ummmmph." Knuckles last part of the sentence was cut off was Rouge softly placed her lip on to his. Knuckles soon calmed down and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her to deepen the kiss.  
  
Sonic stopped peaking at them and let them have their privacy. He thought that he would let them be alone for a few minutes. After waiting a few, he figured he would go back to his table when he heard Rouge and Knuckles laughing and giggling with each other.  
  
Sonic decided that he was going to play dumb when he sat down at the table, "What have you guys been up to?" Sonic asked even though he knew the answer  
  
"We actually haven't talked that much," Rouge answered Sonic. He noticed that after she said that, she winked to Knuckles.  
  
As they finished talking to each other, Jen came to the table and picked up the check, "I will be back with the change."  
  
Sonic shook his head, "That's alright, you keep the change."  
  
Jen look confused, "Um Sir, there is a twenty dollar tip in here."  
  
Sonic smiled, "Good service deserves good money."  
  
"Wow! Thank you. It was a pleasure serving you guys. People like you make my job fun, I wish there was more like you. Well, I hope to see you guys again," Jen said as she waved to the group who waved back.  
  
The crisp morning air filled Sonic's lungs up immediately after exiting the restaurant. It almost made him light-headed from the good feeling it gave him. It was one of those mornings where the sky was blue and each breath you took, a smile would be plastered on your face. It was almost like a day like this could turn you back into a child again, eyes full of wonder and excitement of worlds yet explored and places yet to be seen. Then, there always is that moment where you are shocked back into reality and Sonic's happen to be a truck on the highway honking its horn.  
  
Rouge led the group back to her convertible and within minutes they were back on the road again. It would take about five minutes to get to the hospital, traffic permitting.  
  
Sonic was thinking hard for something to say, to break the silence, but Rouge came in first, "Hey Sonic, you'll never guess what just happen to me while you were at the bathroom."  
  
Sonic decided to play dumb again, "Your right, I won't guess. Tell me."  
  
Rouge smiled, "Well, this hunk of a guy came up to me and asked me out on a date."  
  
Sonic faked a surprised voice, "Your kidding...and who is this lucky man?"  
  
"You might know him pretty well. He happens to be the guy sitting right next to me!" Rouge said, pretty much screaming.  
  
"No way! Not this Knuckles," Sonic elbowed Knuckles in the side and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
As Knuckles and Rouge continued their conversation in the front of the car, Sonic thought to himself, 'Hey, I haven't told Rouge about Amy and I. This would be the perfect chance.'  
  
"Well Rouge, you are not the only one who is not single anymore," Sonic said with a smile.  
  
"No way! Sonic finally got a girl. So...who is she," Rouge said with enthusiasm.  
  
Sonic laughed, "She is someone that you might know, too. I just can't seem to remember her name," Sonic joked.  
  
"Oh come on. Tell me her name," Rouge's curiosity was killing her.  
  
"Ok. She goes by the name Amy Rose," Sonic smiled.  
  
"My God. Tell me I did not just hear Amy Rose," Rouge sounded like she was going to cry.  
  
Sonic was confused, "Yeah, Amy Rose. Are you crying?"  
  
"Yes, I am just so happy. I just thought that you guys would be so perfect together and now you are. I am also happy that Amy finally got the man of her dreams," Rouge cried some more as she drove to the back end of the hospital, where all of the parking spots were.  
  
The three of them walked to Amy's room in silence up until a nurse in the hospital stopped them, "Hi, may I help you?"  
  
Sonic was first to speak, "No, no. We are here to take Amy Rose home."  
  
"Oh, Amy Rose," the nurse said, "what a character. You will be glad to hear that she has made a lot of improvement since the last time you were here. She is not limping on her leg as much as she was."  
  
Rouge smiled, "That is good to hear. Well, thanks for the update. We will be on our way now."  
  
The nurse stopped us, "Well wait. I think that it is not safe for her to be by herself yet, she still has some healing to go through. I think that she should stay with one of you guys for a few days. I just want to make sure, if she falls, someone will be there to pick her up. She won't be able to pick herself up with that bad leg."  
  
Sonic nodded, "She could stay with we for a few days, I don't see that being a problem."  
  
"Sounds good. I am just looking out for her. Well, she is ready to go, you guys can meet her in her room. Seeya guys later." The three waved to the nurse as she walked off.  
  
Knuckles stopped at room A55 and knocked and the door to make sure they could go in. Tails peeked around the door as he opened it to see who was at the door. Tails suddenly brightened up, "Hey guys, come in!"  
  
Rouge, Knuckles, and Sonic all greeted both Amy and Tails as they walked into the room. Sonic was a little confused by the reaction that Amy gave him when she greeted him. She seemed a little shy and embarrassed about something, but Sonic knew that she wouldn't say what was wrong in front of everyone, so he decided to bring it up later.  
  
Knuckles spoke up, "You all ready to go, Amy?"  
  
Amy seemed so excited, "Yeah, I've been ready for days. Lets go!"  
  
Rouge helped Amy as she started to walk out of the door. Sonic picked up Amy's bag of accessories that she had been given during her stay at the hospital. Sonic thought to himself, 'Man, I am new at this boyfriend, girlfriend thing. Shouldn't I be the one who is helping her walk around? I don't know, but I just don't like the way she greeted me when I came in the room. It definitely wasn't a hello that you would give your boyfriend.' This thought depressed Sonic. He was so anxious to see what was wrong. Sonic decided to just shrug it off until then.  
  
After leaving the hospital and a long struggle to get Amy in the car, the five of them were off to Sonic's house. Sonic then remembered that he needed to tell Amy about her housing arrangements, "Amy," Amy looked over to Sonic, who was on the other side of the car, "The doctors told us that you should not live by yourself for a few days, due to the fact that if you were to fall, you would be unable to lift yourself up with your bad leg."  
  
Amy look confused, "Ok, so were am I going to live for a few days?"  
  
"Well if it is ok with you, your welcome at my house. I have that guest bedroom." Sonic said.  
  
Amy looked completely shocked, "Is everyone hearing this, or is it just me? Sonic the Hedgehog is asking me to stay with him."  
  
Sonic was utterly confused at Amy's last comment. Sonic thought, 'Has she lost her memory? I just asked her out yesterday and she is so surprised that I offered my house. Hell, I even made out with her. I just don't get it. God, I wish I could just ask her what is wrong now, this is killing me!'  
  
The rest of the car ride was spent in silence as Sonic thought about the last words Amy spoke to him.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was around nine o'clock at night when Amy was all packed into Sonic's guest bedroom. Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails had all left Sonic's house about one hour ago and he was finally alone with his girlfriend. Well, he thought that she was his girlfriend, but she has been acting real strange lately. Sonic saw the perfect opportunity to talk to her as she sat down on his couch to relax. He sat down next to her.  
  
Sonic signed before he spoke, "Amy, I couldn't help but notice that you have been acting really strange around me all day."  
  
Sonic saw Amy blush before she spoke, "It's nothing Sonic, it really is."  
  
"Oh come on, Amy. You can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone," Sonic said.  
  
"Well...I can't believe I am about to tell you this, but...I had this dream yesterday, about you," Amy said.  
  
"Well this is getting interesting! Go on," Sonic blushed a little.  
  
Amy continued, "You came to the hospital and we had this long talk about us and our relationship. It ended up with you giving me a hug, it felt so real, like you were there, touching me. As you were hugging me, you said that you loved me and then we kissed each other passionately. The next day, it felt like you actually kissed me. It was the most vivid dream I had ever had. So, I guess when I saw you today, it reminded me of the dream."  
  
Sonic looked at her completely shocked, he thought to himself, 'I can't believe that she thought that it was a dream, she must have been on painkillers and when she woke up the next day, she thought that it was a dream. Well how do I explain this to her? It was actually kind of humorous.'  
  
Amy was confused when she heard Sonic chuckle, "See, I knew that I shouldn't of told you."  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just...umm..hmm," Sonic looked hard for the words, "well your dream wasn't a dream."  
  
This time Amy laughed, "Yeah right Sonic, good one."  
  
"Why do you think the dream was so vivid? It was real," Sonic smiled, "trust me."  
  
"Well, before this conversation gets any weirder, I am going to bed," Amy said.  
  
Sonic grabbed her arm as she got up, "Let me remind you." Sonic pulled Amy close to him and looked right into her eyes. He grabbed hold of one of her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. Amy looked shocked as Sonic tilted his head so he could kiss her. Sonic placed his lips softly against hers to start the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss shortly after and looked into her eyes. He would lose himself every time he would look into her eyes; his heart would skip a beat. Sonic continued that pattern for a few minutes, softly pecking her lips and then looking into her eyes. This time Amy took the initiative to deepen the kiss with Sonic. He had his arms tightly around her as they continued the kiss for at least ten minutes. When they parted their lips, Amy was madly blushing and she had a grin that stretched across her face.  
  
Sonic smiled, "Believe me know?"  
  
Amy didn't answer, she kept her eyes away from Sonic because she was embarrassed. A few minutes later, she spoke, "Sonic, you're a good kisser."  
  
"Right back at ya, Sweetheart. Damn your a good kisser!" Sonic said as they both blushed and laughed.  
  
Amy looked away from Sonic again so he placed his hand on her chin. He moved her face to look into her eyes. Sonic spoke to her softly, "I love you...and this is not a dream this time." They both moved to each other so they could kiss again. Sonic knew, right at that moment that this was more then the average relationship. He loved her so much that it almost made him want to cry with joy.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
A/N: Well, I finally got this chapter done. It took so long. I had an alternate version that I canned a few weeks ago because I didn't like it. I think that this one is a little better, well I hope so anyway. Let me know what you think. Once again...sorry about the wait. 


	7. A Date to Remember

Don't Trip Chapter: 7(still in flashback)  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
The light smell of freshly brewing coffee was in the air as Sonic woke up from a peaceful night of sleeping. The smell brought a smile to Sonic's face as he thought about Amy. It had been about a week now, since Amy started staying with Sonic. She was almost back to normal with her walking, but she still had a problem with walking for long periods of time since she was off of her legs for so long. Even though it was great that Amy was walking again it meant that she would soon be well enough to go back to her house to live by herself. Sonic just shrugged that thought away as he got up off the bed, 'I guess I should just enjoy her company while it lasts, and it is not like I can't go over to her house or anything like that,' he reasoned.  
  
Sonic walked down the staircase to get to his kitchen and saw Amy slaving over the stove to cook breakfast. He walked over to Amy and wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her on the back of the neck.  
  
"Morning Amy," Sonic whispered sweetly in her ear.  
  
Amy turned around and kissed him back, "Morning."  
  
"You know," Sonic moved to stand next to her as she cooked, "I never used to eat breakfast until you came around and now I can't live without it. What am I going to do when you leave?" he said with a smile.  
  
Amy laughed, "Well you can always get those breakfasts that you buy in the box and just put in the microwave."  
  
Sonic smirked, "Ha, real funny. One of these days I am going to cook you breakfast."  
  
Amy turned around to Sonic with a forced serious face, "Sonic...cook?" she looked up, "Please help me!"  
  
Sonic laughed, "Watch it. Just because we are going out doesn't mean I can't wrestle you to the ground."  
  
Amy stood up on her toes so she was level with Sonic, puffed out her chest, and said in a deep voice, "Bring..It..ON!!"  
  
At this point Sonic was on the floor laughing, "Oh Amy, you kill me."  
  
Amy took this opportunity to pounce on Sonic and lay a couple of fake punches in his ribs, stopping her fist a few inches from contact. Sonic pretended to get his ass kicked. Amy was sitting on his stomach as she stopped the punches.  
  
Sonic, acting like he was dieing, said in a weak voice, "Listen...I...I don't...have much time. Tell...Amy...I ...love..."Sonic released his last breath as he pretended to die on the kitchen tile.  
  
Amy, trying hard not to laugh, kept the act going as she let herself fall onto Sonic, her face next to his, "Oh Sonic, what have I done," Amy looked up to the ceiling, screaming at the top of her lungs, "Don't take him from me yet, I am to young for him to die!!" Amy looked down to see Sonic trying so hard to look dead, but couldn't because he was holding back a laugh. Sonic could not hold it back anymore as Amy started to laugh, 'Man...her laugh is so contagious. I love it, she looks cute when she laughs,'  
  
Amy stopped laughing when she saw Sonic's serious face, which worried her, "What is it, Sonic?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking how lucky I am," Sonic lightly smiled.  
  
Amy just blushed as Sonic moved in for a kiss. Sonic felt Amy lay completely on top of him on the floor. He just wrapped his arms around her and fell into the passionate moment. Sonic shot his eyes open when his senses caught a burning smell. He pulled Amy from his lips and said, "Amy, what's burning?"  
  
Amy shot up, "Ahhh! The eggs!" She turned around and saw the burnt mess that were once eggs. "Damn!"  
  
After a few minutes of checking what they could salvage for breakfast, they both looked to each other and said at the same time, "Lets eat out." They both smiled as they went upstairs to get ready. As Sonic was getting ready, he yelled to Amy's room, "Where do you want to eat?"  
  
Sonic heard Amy, "I-HOC?"  
  
Sonic walked into the hallway from his room and met Amy there, "Sounds good. Lets go." Sonic put his arm around Amy's back as they walked out of his apartment. He smiled as he thought, 'Man, she smells good, too. How did I get to be so lucky.'  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
Sonic and Amy both sat at one of the tables at the I-HOC, waiting for their orders. It took them about one minute to get to the restaurant because Sonic ran at super speeds carrying Amy. The two were enjoying a friendly conversation as their stomachs were growling for food.  
  
Sonic sat up in his chair as he thought of a great idea, "Amy, how about we have that date I promised tonight?"  
  
Amy looked a little depressed, "That sounds good and all, but I don't have anything to wear and I really wanted our first date to be something special."  
  
He chuckled, "That's why we are going to the mall after we get done eating. I don't have anything to wear either. It's not everyday that I go out on a date."  
  
Amy looked down, "I don't have any money either. You should see the hospital bill. I don't know how I am going to pay it back," a tear could be seen in her eye.  
  
Sonic grabbed her hand, "Amy, it's ok. Everything will work out. I'm sure. As for not having money to buy something to wear, anything you want is paid for."  
  
Amy shook her head, "I can't take your money."  
  
"Amy, I want to do this for you. Please," Sonic looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh Sonic, your so good to me."  
  
"Hey, anything for my girl. No prob whatsoever. Oh yeah...There are a few rules to this shopping spree." Sonic said.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yep. Number One: There will be no looking at price tags. If you want it, you got it. Number Two: If someone else is going for the dress you want, you have my permission to kick their ass. And Finally, Number Three: The dress must make you look even hotter," Sonic laughed.  
  
Amy playfully slapped his hand, "Your something Sonic, a little weird at times, but something."  
  
Sonic rested back in the chair and put his hands behind his head, "What can I say?"  
  
Sonic motioned to Amy that their food was coming as the waiter came with two freshly made chilidogs. The two thanked the server as he left to deliver other platters of food that were on his tray.  
  
"So Sonic, where were you planning on having this little date?" Amy asked with a curious face.  
  
"Well, there is this real fancy restaurant a few blocks from the mall that has some of the best food around." Sonic said with a grin.  
  
Amy dropped her chilidog on the plate and stared right at Sonic, "Are you talking about Chef Pedro's?" All the while Sonic was nodding. "Sonic that place is so expensive and you need reservations months in advance."  
  
"Come on, this is Sonic the Hedgehog you are talking to. I have my connections."  
  
"Where are you getting all of this money from?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well lets just say that being the hero of Station Square has its perks." Sonic clicked his tongue while snapping his finger and pointing to her.  
  
Amy just chuckled, "Sonic, if your trying to impress me, you might want to wipe the chili sauce off of your face."  
  
"I knew that it was there. I just wanted to see if you noticed. Good job," Sonic gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"Right..." Amy sarcastically replied.  
  
As both Sonic and Amy finished their chilidogs, they walk out of the restaurant and started the walk to the mall. It had turned out to be quite a cloudy day in Station Square, but at the same time it wasn't raining. Sonic did not mind these types of days every once and a while. They were kind of refreshing, like a break from the hot and sticky sun. A soothing breeze was always welcome on these types of days, adding to the comfortable experience.  
  
As the two entered the mall, Amy turned to Sonic and said, "Now Sonic, I want my dress to be a surprise, so if you don't mind, I would like to look alone."  
  
Sonic just shrugged, "That's fine. What store will you be at?"  
  
"Probably that formal dress store at the left end of the mall."  
  
"Ok, see ya in a few." Sonic waved to Amy as he looked for a store to do some shopping on his own. It didn't take long to find one of the many men's clothing stores in the mall. After about half an hour later Sonic found the perfect suit. He knew that Amy would love it as he looked at it in the mirror. It was a sharp looking black suit with a white formal shirt on the inside. With a nice pair of black pants to go with it, Sonic was looking good. After paying for the suit, Sonic went to do some more shopping while waiting for Amy.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sonic was getting a little tired of waiting for Amy as he sat on a little water fountain that was in front of the store that she said she would be shopping at. Not only that, but the suit he was holding was starting to seem pretty heavy. Sonic was relieved to see Amy at the checkout counter in the store. She waved him over into the store as she noticed him.  
  
Amy spoke first, "I did what you said, I don't know what the price of this dress is." Amy laughed as Sonic tried to take a peek in the bag, "No no Sonic, you will get to see later." Sonic sighed as his curiosity got the best of him. He moved up to the checkout counter as he realized that the lady behind the counter was waiting for them to pay. Both Sonic and Amy walked out of the store after they paid for the dress and headed for the exit to the mall.  
  
Sonic turned his head to Amy as he spoke, "Well, our date will begin tonight at eight o'clock so I suggest that we go home eat lunch because before you know it, it will be time to get ready."  
  
"Yeah, sounds good," Amy said with a smile, "I'm really looking forward to this Sonic."  
  
"Me too, Amy. This is going to be a night that we'll remember forever." Sonic gently held her hand as they exited the mall.  
  
7:45PM ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The rest of the afternoon went along pretty uneventful, until around 7:00 when the Sonic the Hedgehog everyone knew, turned into a nervous sweaty mess. Now it was fifteen minutes until Sonic and Amy would leave for their date and the blue hedgehog was in his bedroom pacing back and forth. Sonic was already to go with his black suit and matching white shirt and bowtie to go along. He then did his arm pit check to see if he was smelling bad, 'I guess a little cologne wouldn't hurt,' Sonic thought. Sonic walked into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom to get his favorite cologne, 'Ahh... here is the good stuff,' after applying it, he looked at himself in the mirror and talked to himself as he did a full head to toe check.  
  
"Quills look good, clean face, tie looks straight, suit is looking sharp...." then Sonic slap himself in the face as he looked down past his suit, "I can't believe it, I forgot to put on my pants." Sonic was embarrassed with himself as he looked at himself with his suit on and his green spotted boxers, "Why am I so nervous. It's just Amy."  
  
Sonic walked to his downstairs living room after doing his final check in the mirror and making sure that his pants were on. He decided to just sit on his couch and wait for Amy to come down the stairs. She would not let Sonic see her for the past hour now because she wanted it to be a surprise. Sonic was not afraid of the way she would look, he was more nervous about making a fool of himself in front of Amy on their first date. He felt so much pressure. Good or bad, this would be a day that they would both remember forever, their first date together.  
  
'Wow, my life has sure been changing in the last few weeks. I remember not a year ago, telling Tails that he would never see me in a relationship, and here I am now, going out on my first date with Amy. Now that I see myself heading into a relationship, I think I am starting to like it.' Sonic thought as he waited for Amy.  
  
Sonic's thoughts were cut off when he heard the sweet voice of Amy Rose from upstairs, "Sonic, look at the clock." He looked over and saw that it was eight o'clock.  
  
"Now close your eyes Sonic," Amy said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh Come on Amy. I've been waiting to see you for one hour now."  
  
"I'm not coming down until you close you eyes and put your hands over them, so you don't peek." Sonic heard Amy chuckle when he mumbled something.  
  
"Ok Amy, I'm not looking," Sonic said with a sigh. He could hear the tapping of Amy's shoes as she walked down the steps, he guest that they were high heels.  
  
"Don't you peek," Amy laughed.  
  
"I'm not, I'm not," Sonic smiled as he talked. He could tell that she was standing in front of him.  
  
"Ok Sonic, you can look." As Sonic remove his hands from his eyes, Amy quickly hit the light switch to the room, leaving the two in the dark.  
  
Sonic was cracking up now, "Oh come on Amy, enough with the torture!"  
  
Amy stopped her laughing as she turned on the light switch, "Alright, I've put you through enough."  
  
Sonic was speechless when the lights came on and his eyes adjusted to the beauty that was before him. To just say that she was beautiful or hot would be an understatement. Amy was wearing a long shimmering red dress, that hugged every curve of her body. A slit up the side of the dress gave view to her long, sexy legs. With a matching hand bag and pair of high heels she was looking absolutely gorgeous. Sonic took a few seconds to look over the outfit and then moved up to her face. She had on a little makeup and her quills hung lightly over her face, but not blocking her piercing eyes.  
  
Amy spoke first, "Well... What do you think?"  
  
Sonic searched for the right words, "Amy...I...I'm going to have to get back to you on that question because words don't even exist to describe how beautiful you look."  
  
"Awww...Sonic, you are so sweet," Amy blushed as she bent down a gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Sonic stood up and twirled around to show off his suit, "How about me, what do you think?"  
  
Amy laughed, "Oh look, Mr. Stud over here!" Amy smiled as her voice turned more serious, "Sonic you look great."  
  
Now it was Sonic's turn to blush, "Thanks Amy." He extended his arm in which Amy placed her arm. "Well Miss. Rose, are you ready to go," Sonic said with his glowing, dreamy, eyes staring into hers.  
  
"Yeah, lets go!" Amy shrieked with excitement as she exited Sonic's apartment.  
  
When the two made it outside of the apartment complex, Sonic reached out and picked up Amy off of her feet, then Sonic sped off to Chef Pedro's.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sonic slowed his super speeds down when he saw that Chef Pedro's was only a few blocks away. Chef Pedro's was one of those restaurants that caught your attention from blocks away. The restaurant was also quite a sight to see at night because of the white lights that outlined the windows and the doorway. With a water view in the back, Chef Pedro's was a great place to make memories, like a first date.  
  
After looking at the crowd of people in front of the restaurant, Sonic was glad that he did not drive around from place to place. Sonic became a little worried when he looked down at Amy in his arms and saw that she had a depressed face.  
  
"What is it Amy?"  
  
Amy sighed, "Look at how many people are there. It is going to be a five hour wait since we didn't get reservations."  
  
"Don't worry about it Amy, I got it covered."  
  
Amy straightened her dress as Sonic set her down, "Look Sonic, I don't mean to be the bringer of bad news, but think about it, we aren't going to get in until ten o'clock. Let's just go somewhere else."  
  
Sonic stopped to look at Amy, "Amy, give me a little credit. I called the restaurant beforehand, they know we're coming."  
  
Amy's eyes brightened up, "So you mean you have reservations?"  
  
"Umm...I guess you could say that."  
  
Sonic held the door open for Amy as they entered Chef Pedro's. The two were both in awe at how expensive the place looked. The place was a huge room that was split up into two floors and many different sections, with a well lit bar planted in the center of it all. The wall and most of the ceiling were painted in an off-white color with floral designs spread along the way. The section of the ceiling that was not painted off-white opened up into a huge skylight that was right above the bar.  
  
Sonic smiled when he saw the long line of impatient people waiting to be seated at a table with the ushers holding back the people at the front of the line. "You ready to go to our table Amy?"  
  
"Sonic, the people with reservations go to the lady in that window over there," Amy pointed to the young woman behind a window.  
  
"Oh really? Watch this," Sonic grabbed her hand as he showed off.  
  
Sonic and Amy walked passed the line of people to where the ushers were, getting a few death glares from people as they passed. He walked right up a man in a fancy suit, who called the names of the group that would be seated next. The man did not even bother to look up at Sonic.  
  
Sonic cleared his throat, "Umm...excuse me sir. I think that we are next."  
  
The usher said in a less than polite way, "Um yeah, the line starts back there...." He stopped himself in mid-sentence when he realized who he was talking to. Sonic just stood there with an angry face tapping his foot.  
  
The man walked up to Sonic and shook his hand, "I am terribly sorry Sonic. Please follow me to the private room." Sonic winked to Amy as he grabbed her hand.  
  
Amy laughed, "Ohh...I feel so important!"  
  
Sonic laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "You should."  
  
The couple was then led to the back of the restaurant, where all of the private rooms were located. The man in the fancy suit stood before a huge wooden door and side it open and then ushered both Sonic and Amy in the room. The private room was a very elegant and romantic place for a new couple. The only source of light came from and chandelier with flickering candles on it. It was a small square room with one table in it which had a booth seat on one side so Sonic and Amy could sit next to each other. The booth seat gave a beautiful view out of the window that took up one whole wall in the square room, through which you could see the river the restaurant sat next to. Like the other areas of Chef Pedro's, the walls were an off-white color, with floral designs and gold trim along the edges. This was all great to Sonic, but the best part was that, beside the waiter who would come in the room off and on, he would be alone with Amy.  
  
The usher spoke to the couple, "Your waiter will be with you in a few moments. Enjoy your dinner." The man smiled as he exited the room and just as he was about to close the sliding door behind him, he poked his head back in, "And sorry about the little mess up back there Sonic."  
  
Sonic just gave him a thumbs up and said, "Don't worry about it." With that the door closed behind him.  
  
Amy was the first to speak, "This is so beautiful, Sonic."  
  
Sonic kissed her on the cheek, "I'm glad you like it." He slid the menu, that was on the table, over to himself so he could take a look at it. "So Amy what would you like to get?" Sonic put his arm around her and pulled her in close so they could share the menu.  
  
"I don't know. Everything sounds so good," Amy said as she scanned the menu.  
  
Sonic laughed, "Yeah I know, I didn't think it would be that hard of a decision."  
  
Amy's face brightened up as she found something on the menu that she wanted to have, "mmm...Sonic that spaghetti sounds delicious."  
  
"Yeah it does, I think that I will get that, too," Sonic put down the menu when they found what they wanted. As if on cue, the door slid open and a waiter came through, cheery face and all.  
  
"Hi folks, I'm Robert and I will be serving you this evening. Can I start you guys off with any of our house wines?"  
  
Sonic looked to Amy who shook her head, "No, thank you," he smiled.  
  
"All right," Robert said, "What can I get for you guys to drink."  
  
"Well we are ready to order dinner if that is alright."  
  
Robert pulled out a pad of paper, "Yeah, that's fine. What would you like? I'll start with you ma'am."  
  
"Well we are both going to have the spaghetti platter and I would like a orange soda to drink," Amy finished.  
  
"Regular soda for me," Sonic said.  
  
"Ok folks, your food should be out in a few minutes. I'll go put your orders in."  
  
Both Sonic and Amy thanked him simultaneously as he exited the room. When they were alone, Amy laid her head down on Sonic's shoulder as he put his arm around her. They sat there the rest of the time waiting for their orders, cuddling and whispering into each others ears. Something about cuddling with Amy made Sonic feel so good inside. It made him feel more like a grown up and more mature. It gave him a great feeling in his stomach and it also made him almost a little light headed, but either way he loved it and he never wanted it to end.  
  
Moments later, the door open once again, but this time Robert came in with the two dinner plates and the drinks. After placing the food down in front of them, he spoke, "Well, there you are, enjoy. Oh yeah...if you guys need anything during the dinner, you can hit that button on the wall over there and I will be back here in a flash," he said as he exited the room.  
  
Both Sonic and Amy tried a bit of their spaghetti and Amy's eyes instantly shot open, "Oh my god! This is the best spaghetti I have ever tasted!"  
  
Sonic chuckled, "Your not lying. This is so good."  
  
The rest of the dinner went by pretty uneventful as the two hedgehogs shoveled the food in their mouths as politely as they could. When they were done their dinners, Sonic looked to Amy with devilish eyes and said, "So Amy, how about dessert?"  
  
"I don't know if I can, I am so full," Amy patted her stomach.  
  
"Oh...Come on, live a little, and besides, I will share with you." Sonic nudged her side.  
  
"Well alright, since you put it that way, I guess a little dessert wouldn't hurt." Sonic got up out of his seat to press the button on the wall and before Sonic could even sit back down, Robert came running through the door, out of breath.  
  
"Yes sir, how may I help you?" Robert caught his breath.  
  
Sonic spoke this time, "Well, we were just planning on sharing a chocolate sundae,"  
  
"Ok, I will go get that for you." As Robert ran off, Amy noticed a large party boat going down the river, outside the humongous window.  
  
"Oh Sonic, look at the boat!" Amy said with excitement.  
  
"Cool! That looks fun. We should do that someday." Sonic put his arm around her again. Sonic didn't know what reminded him, but something reminded him of the two surprises he was going to give Amy on the date, but he thought that he would save one for after dessert.  
  
Sonic looked to Amy, "Hey Amy, I have a little surprise for you."  
  
Amy looked up to him, "Yeah! I love surprises!"  
  
"Well I will just get right to it then. When I heard that you were having trouble with paying back that bill for the hospital visit, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, since I was the one who put you there," Sonic looked down, to ashamed to look at Amy anymore.  
  
Amy calmed him with her sympathetic voice, "Sonic don't worry about it, that is over and done with and I can deal with the money issue."  
  
Sonic shook his head, "No. No, it's not alright, what I did to you was wrong. That is why you don't have to worry about the hospital bill anymore."  
  
"Sonic, I can't take your money."  
  
"Amy, that's alright, what's mine is yours, and beside the bill is already paid for anyway," Sonic smiled, "I did it this afternoon."  
  
Amy was now crying as she placed a kiss on his lips, "Oh Sonic, I love you so much."  
  
Sonic's face turned serious as he looked deep into her eyes, "I love you more then life itself." Sonic pulled Amy in for a tight hug as she shed tears of joy on his shoulder. The romantic moment was cut short as the door to their private room open and a large sundae came into their view.  
  
Robert spoke to Sonic, "Press the button again when you are ready for the check."  
  
Sonic nodded, "Thanks."  
  
Both Sonic and Amy eyed the dessert from top to bottom. Sonic noticed that there was one cherry on top. "Mmmm... I love cherries," Sonic said to Amy.  
  
Amy looked a little sad, "Oh man, they're my favorite, too."  
  
Sonic picked the cherry up and pulled the stem off and put it up to Amy's red, glossy, lips. Before Amy could take the cherry from his fingers, Sonic tossed the cherry in his mouth.  
  
Amy gave him a shocked face and looked very angry, "Sonic, I was going to eat that."  
  
Sonic nodded, "You want it? Come get it!" Sonic said as he showed her that he didn't swallow it yet. Amy's angry face suddenly turned into a smile as she put her hand on the back side of Sonic's head and moved in. Sonic was not going to make it easy though, he kept his mouth tightly shut. Amy snaked her tongue through his lips and went for the cherry. Sonic was blocking her with his tongue, giving her a hard time. This went on for a few minutes as Amy's laughs were muffled into Sonic's mouth. Amy laughing in his mouth was tickling his lips which, drove him crazy, so he gave up, using his tongue to push the cherry out of his mouth, into hers.  
  
Amy slowly pulled her lips away from Sonic's with a smile, "I win!"  
  
Sonic laughed, "I let you win."  
  
"Trust me Sonic, I could have taken that cherry away from you in a second, but the thing is, I wanted it to last longer," she batted her eyes as she chewed on the cherry.  
  
Sonic was furiously blushing so he tried to take her attention away from his face, "Look, the ice cream is melting! Lets dig in!"  
  
The two finished the ice cream quickly, not saying a word to each other while doing so because it was so delicious. After they were done, Sonic looked into Amy's eyes again as she laughed and wiped away a the ice cream that had gotten on his face.  
  
Sonic thought to himself, 'This would be the perfect time for the last surprise. I wonder what she will think? Well, here goes nothing.'  
  
Sonic spoke to her softly, "Amy, lately I have been thinking about when you move back to your house and every time I do, I get depressed. I can't imagine waking up without the smell of coffee in the air and the sweet sound of your voice in my ear. That is why I wanted to ask you this. Amy, if it is alright with you, I would like for you to move in with me, in my apartment."  
  
Sonic was then completely bombarded with Amy's kisses to his lips. She spoke in between the kisses, "Oh....Sonic...Yes!...Yes!!...YYEESS!!...," she stopped and looked into his eyes, "I would love to move in with you." Amy continued kissing Sonic after agreeing to move in with him.  
  
The kiss seemed to only last a few minutes to Sonic, but it actually turned out to be a half an hour. The two also failed to notice the sound of the door opening as Robert walked into the room, "Well here is your...." Robert stopped in mid-sentence when he realized that he had walked in on a private romantic moment.  
  
Both Sonic and Amy were arm and arm as they looked at him, completely embarrassed, Sonic spoke, "I'm sorry about that."  
  
Robert laughed, "Oh, no need to be sorry, it wasn't your fault, and besides, you wouldn't believe the amount of times I have walked in on people like this."  
  
Both Sonic and Amy laughed as Robert gave Sonic the check. Sonic gave him the money and a large tip to which Robert thanked him for.  
  
"Well you folks have a nice night now," Robert said.  
  
"Thanks, it was nice meeting you," Sonic said.  
  
"Back at you." With that Robert was off to other tables.  
  
When they were alone, Sonic stood up and walked to the other side of the table, extending his arm out, "You ready to go Amy, to OUR home?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go," Amy smiled as she took Sonic's arm.  
  
With that, the two were off to Sonic's apartment, well I guess now it is Sonic and Amy's apartment. The two lovers could be heard laughing and giggling down the streets of Station Square as the bright moon shined lightly down on the two, revealing their cheerful faces. It turned out that Sonic was right, this would be a day that both Sonic and Amy would cherish and remember for the rest of their lives!  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
A/N: Well there it is, another chapter. After a long vacation it was nice to come back and start up on this story. I am sorry that it took over a month to finish. Well, let me know what you guys think. Thanks to all of you guys that have been reviewing, it is really nice to hear what you think. Oh and by the way, the next chapter will be the last one in flashback, so you will soon get to see what Sonic was so nervous about in the beginning. 


	8. A Changed Hedgehog

A/N: YEAH!!!!! I'm finally updating this fic. Sorry it took so long. Hope there are still some people out there reading this because it is a lot of fun to write. Just a little note about the story, if you forgot: this whole story, except for the very beginning, has been a flashback. The flashback will come to an end mid way through this chapter and you will FINALLY know what Sonic has been nervous about (that is if you haven't already guessed it) Well, I hope you enjoy reading it..  
  
Don't Trip Chapter: 8(still in flashback)  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
Specks of light flickered on both Sonic and Amy's face as the sun light broke through the trees. They were walking together holding hands as they traveled up the long path to Rouge's house. Sonic looked up to the sky to see many birds flying freely on this beautiful day. There was not a cloud to be seen on this early afternoon and the clean, crisp air was pleasing to Sonic's senses. As the two closed in on the front gate, a light breeze pushed it's way through the trees and onto the young couple.  
  
After reaching the front gate, Sonic pressed the button to let Rouge know that they were out front. Within a few seconds Rouge's voice came through the intercom, "Yes?"  
  
Amy spoke up, "Hey Rouge, we're here!"  
  
"Great! Come on in. Knuckles and Tails are already here," Rouge said excitedly.  
  
After the gate opened both Sonic and Amy started the walk to Rouge's front door. Sonic was reminded why he was going to Rouge's house after he noticed a few colored balloons tied to a railing next to the steps of her front door. Today Rouge was throwing a party for Knuckles' twentieth birthday. It was just going to be a little party with only close friends. Sonic was carrying a few envelopes which held cards that both Sonic and Amy picked out the other day for their friend.  
  
Sonic looked ahead to see Tails waiting at the front door waving to the two. Sonic waved back and turned to Amy, who was also waving and screaming a cheery greeting to him. This made Sonic smile. She always was so full of energy and one of the greatest friends anyone could ask for. Even though it has been a month since their first date, to Sonic, time stopped the moment Amy said she would be his girlfriend. Sonic truly was in love.  
  
Tails voice broke Sonic's thoughts, "Hey, guys come on in. All of us are in the living room."  
  
Sonic nudged Tails, "Thanks little buddy."  
  
Tails sighed, "You know, sometime you are going to have to stop calling me that. I mean, I am sixteen now and only a little shorter than you. Besides, your only four years older than me. Not much a difference, is it?"  
  
Sonic laughed, "Your right, sorry my...old friend." Tails just laughed and lightly punched him in the shoulder.  
  
With that Sonic put his arm around Amy's waist and walked into the living room to see Rouge and Knuckles already seated. Both Knuckles and Rouge greeted the two as they entered.  
  
"Hey guys, it's great to see ya," Rouge said as she gave Sonic and Amy a hug.  
  
After the greeting with Rouge, Sonic walked over to Knuckles and shook his hand, "Happy Birthday, buddy."  
  
Knuckles smiled, "Thanks...and thank you guys for coming out."  
  
Amy laughed, "We couldn't miss Knuckles hitting the big 2-0," both Knuckles and Rouge joined in with the laughter.  
  
Rouge held her arm out toward the room, "Well guys, we are just hanging out right now so you can just go ahead and sit where you want. I will be right back. I am going to go bring in the cake."  
  
Amy turned to Rouge, "Do you need help?"  
  
"Um, sure...If you don't mind."  
  
"Of course I don't mind," Amy said as she walked out of the room with Rouge.  
  
Both Sonic and Tails took a seat across from Knuckles. Sonic was first to speak, "So...How has life been with Rouge?"  
  
Knuckles' face lit up, "Oh, she is great, probably the best thing to happen to me."  
  
"That's great to hear," Sonic smiled and looked over to Tails who seemed less than interested, "What's wrong Tails?"  
  
Tails sighed, "It's nothing, really."  
  
Knuckles joined in, "Oh come on, it's just us. Tells us what's up."  
  
Tails looked up to Knuckles, "Well...I just kind of feel left out when you guys talk about relationships. I beginning to think that nobody out there is right for me,"  
  
"What are you so worried about, Tails. You're only sixteen. I am sure that you will find somebody perfect for you." Sonic smiled as he spoke.  
  
"Sonic's right Tails, and besides, what's the hurry? You have your whole life ahead of you," Knuckles said.  
  
A smile crept onto Tails' face, "You know what. You guys are right. Thank you for making me feel better." Both Sonic and Knuckles nodded to Tails.  
  
"Anytime little bro...errr...I mean, big bro," Sonic laughed.  
  
Tails chuckled as the lights in the room were suddenly shut off. The three men looked over to see Amy and Rouge holding the cake with candles lit on top. Amy spoke, "Who wants to start singing?" They all laughed as Sonic started to sing the Happy Birthday song in a real bad voice. The rest join Sonic in the song as the two ladies placed the cake on the coffee table in front of Knuckles.  
  
As the song ended, Tails spoke, "Make a wish!"  
  
Knuckles took a second and looked up to the ceiling, deep in thought. After that, he blew out the candles which resulted with cheers from his friends. Rouge pulled out a cake knife and asked, "Okay, who would like a piece of cake?" After handing everyone a piece of cake, the party begun.  
  
The five friends all were laughing as they told stories of current events and things of that sort. After everyone had finished their cake, both Rouge and Knuckles walked around the room, grabbing everyone's plates and putting them in the trash.  
  
When Knuckles and Rouge returned to their seats, Sonic spoke up, "Well now that we are done with the cake, " Sonic turned to Rouge, "which was excellent I might add, I think that Knuckles should open the cards we got him."  
  
Sonic handed Knuckles the two cards, "Thanks, you two," Knuckles smiled to show his appreciation to both Sonic and Amy . Knuckles opened the card from both of them first, which was one of those serious, mushy cards about friendship and happiness. Knuckles then shook his head as he opened the card from Sonic, "I bet this is another one of those funny cards you always get." Knuckles was not let down as he laughed at the card and then handed it to Rouge who also got a kick out of it.  
  
The next few hours went by uneventful with just causal conversation between the close friends. During a moment of silence where nobody could think of anything to say, Rouge moved from her seat to sit on Knuckles' lap. When she was seated, she whispered something to Knuckles in which he smiled and nodded his head to. Rouge then turned to the rest in the room and decided to fill them in on what she was whispering, "Well guys, Knuckles and I were going to wait a while before we let everyone know, but now seems like the perfect time."  
  
Amy's interests grew as Rouge spoke, "Well, go on Rouge!"  
  
Rouge laughed, "Well, Knuckles came over early this morning and gave me a little gift on his birthday."  
  
Sonic interrupted her before she could finish, "Hey! To much info! What you guys do during the day is your business!"  
  
Rouge chuckled, "No, not that, you pervert! Here, look," Rouge paused as she lifted her hand. On Rouge's finger was a huge, diamond ring that shimmered as it passed through the light. Sonic did not get her point right away, but Rouge cleared his confusion in a high, energized voice, "We're getting married!!!"  
  
Within an instant, Rouge and Amy were up off their seats and embraced in a tight hug, squealing like little school girls. Both Sonic and Tails took this time to shake Knuckles' hand and congratulate him.  
  
Sonic was first to speak out of the excitement, "I would just like to say congratulations to you two," Sonic laughed, "I always thought you two were a perfect couple."  
  
Knuckles nodded while Rouge came over to Sonic and gave him a hug, "Awww. Thanks Sonic."  
  
Tails broke the moment between Sonic and Rouge, "So...When is the wedding?"  
  
"Not for a while, we have a lot of planning to do yet," Knuckles answered.  
  
Amy jumped up, "Yeah! You guys should let me help out. In fact, I have a few ideas," Amy ran for the front door of Rouges house, "Seeya in a few!" she screamed as she flew out the door.  
  
Everyone was speechless on what just happened, until Sonic spoke up, "Well at least you won't have to worry about planning the wedding now. At that speed, Amy will have it done in five minutes," Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge all laughed.  
  
"Yeah I guess we can just relax," Rouge finished.  
  
The four sat in a comfortable silence after finishing the conversation, until Knuckles noticed Sonic's disgruntled face, "Hey Sonic, what's wrong?"  
  
Sonic sighed, "I don't think that now is the time."  
  
"Knuckles just got done telling me that I could tell you guys anything. The same goes for you," Tails argued.  
  
"I don't know," Sonic said.  
  
Rouge was next to speak, "Sonic, you're not usually like this. What are you afraid of. Quit hiding it."  
  
"This is just between us, right?" Sonic looked up.  
  
Everyone replied simultaneously, "Of course,"  
  
Sonic sighed, "Well," he looked up to Rouge and Knuckles, "When you two said that you were getting married, it brought me back to reality. You see, Amy and I have been getting along very well lately and I love her so much. I just don't know if I should pop the question myself."  
  
Rouge's jaw dropped to the floor, "Oh my God! Sonic is thinking about getting married to AMY!!!!"  
  
"Yeah. What do you guys think?" Sonic said.  
  
Knuckles spoke to Sonic, "I think that it is not my decision if you are ready or not. I can tell this.you will know when you are ready and it is the wonderful feeling."  
  
"Yeah, it's not our place to make a decision like that," Tails added.  
  
Sonic sighed, "Yeah, you guys are right, I just need some time to think about it."  
  
Rouge said, "There is no hurry, Sonic," an idea flashed in her head, "Hey, but if you do decide to get married, the four of us could have like a double wedding thing."  
  
Sonic laughed, "Yeah, that sounds good," Sonic stood up, "Look guys, I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon, but I have some major thinking to do."  
  
The three walked Sonic to the door as Knuckles spoke to Sonic, "It's quite alright. Trust me, I know what you are going through."  
  
"Thanks for having me over and for the advice. Geez...what's the world coming to? Sonic the Hedgehog is getting advice from Knuckles," before what he just said sunk in, Sonic was off, "Happy Birthday, Knuckles."  
  
Knuckles screamed to a speeding hedgehog, "Thanks!" then it hit him, "Hey! What did he mean by getting advice from me?!?" He turned to Rouge, "Do you know what he meant?"  
  
Rouge laughed and rolled her eyes as she said, "What do you think, Knucklehead?" When Knuckles closed the front door, he could still be heard outside contemplating over Sonic's words.  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
'Think! Sonic, Think!,' he said to himself as he thought of the current state of his relationship with Amy. 'Do I ask her to marry me or not? AHHHHH, I can't decide!.' Sonic screamed to himself as he sat in an alleyway in downtown Station Square. 'How can I think with all of this noise,' Sonic sighed as the sounds of the city cut through his head, impairing all thought. He stood up, with a new mission, "Man! I need to find some peace and quiet. I gotta get out of the city for a while."  
  
After searching long and hard for a place to clear his head, Sonic came to rest at a desolate place at the edge of a cliff, miles away from Station Square. All around him were flowers of every shape and color with a soft blanket of grass underneath. All that could be seen over the edge of the cliff was the multi-colored evening sky. Lines of red, yellow, and orange stretched across the sky as the sun shed its last few rays of light before darkness. Sonic watched a flock of birds flying in formation into the fading sun.  
  
This peaceful atmosphere soothed Sonic and helped him clear all thoughts, except for the important one. Amy! Sonic thought out loud, "Amy. As my wife? I don't know. I mean. I do love her.more than anything else.and marriage would be the next step. It just seems too soon though. I mean, we have only been going out for about a month. Who said there has to be a certain amount of time you have to wait to get married. AHHHHH!!!! THIS IS TOO CONFUSING!"  
  
Sonic sighed and laid back on the soft grass. "I can't do this. This decision is too hard," Sonic sighed as he admitted his failure to himself. He stretched out his arms and legs and felt the soft blades of grass on his fingertips. A smile crept onto Sonic's face, "This grass feels just like Amy's quills." Sonic rolled himself onto his stomach so he could see the grass. Before his eyes could lower to see the grass, he saw a pink rose in the bed of flowers. It was the only flower of that color in the whole bed. Now Sonic was grinning ear to ear. Sonic picked the flower from the ground and spoke out loud, "This flower is so much like Amy. It's pink in appearance and is light and delicate to touch. It's unique among a group of others and it is just plain beautiful."  
  
An image of Amy appeared in his mind. To Sonic, Amy was an angel. He loved every part of her. Mind, body, and soul. From her positive outlook on life, to the way she could cheer everyone up in an instant. Sonic did not realize it, but he was starting to think out loud. "She has amazing eyes, too. I sometimes just find myself staring into them, mesmerized by them. And MAN can she kiss!" Sonic laughed as he realized that he had been talking out loud. "Look what you are doing to me Amy. I'm talking out loud to nobody. Truth be told, I can't see myself with anyone else. I NEED to be with her for the rest of my life. I..I. I think I just wanna make it official now." Sonic smiled as he decided on what he was going to do, "Yeah, it's settled. I'm gonna pop the question!" Within that second, Sonic was off to Station Square. As he was running off, he threw the pink rose behind him. The rose slowly glided and came to rest on the ground next to a blue flower.  
  
............................................................................ ................................  
  
Night had fallen upon Station Square as Sonic came to a screeching halt out in front of the finest jewelry shop in the city. Sonic was really tired at this late hour of the night, but he thought that he could pick out a nice ring to propose to Amy with before he went back to his apartment. "Diamonds R' Us," Sonic spoke the name of the shop out loud. Everything in the place looked rich. From the hardwood floors, to the glass cases that displayed all of the beautiful jewelry. As soon as Sonic entered the large glass doors out front of the store, he was bombarded with 3 salesman who rambled on about deals and special offers. Sonic broke through the salesman and walked toward a younger looking man behind one of the glass cases, which displayed the fine jewelry.  
  
Recognizing who was approaching, the salesman offered his hand, "Well hello, Sonic. My name is Alfred. What might the hero of Station Square be doing at a jewelry store at this hour?"  
  
Sonic was glad to shake his hand after dealing with those other salesman, "Hi, Alfred. Well. I'm looking to purchase a engagement ring. I was wondering if you could help me out?"  
  
"Call me Al. Well, Sonic you came to the right place. Follow me to the back room. We have many engagement rings to choose from."  
  
Sonic was shocked when he walked into the room, "Wow! That's a lot of rings." The square room was completely covered with rings of all sorts. Rows and rows of them covered each wall. "Rouge would go nuts in here."  
  
The salesclerk turn to Sonic, "Sorry. What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it," Sonic laughed.  
  
Al just shrugged it off, "Ok.. Do you have a certain price range, because some of these rings are a little pricey."  
  
"Take me to the best you have," Sonic said firmly.  
  
"Right this way."  
  
Sonic followed Al to the back wall where all of the more expensive rings were. Sonic chuckled, "Huh. WOW! I wasn't planning on spending $19,900 on a ring. Do you have anything nice less than 10,000 dollars?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Right over here."  
  
Sonic was led to another wall with a bunch of rings that were a little bit cheaper. One ring caught his eye as he walked up to the wall. It was a gold ring with diamonds, all in a row, around the band. Centered on the top of the ring was a humongous diamond that glimmered in the light. "How much is that ring there?"  
  
Al looked toward Sonic as he spoke, "That ring runs for $4,599...."  
  
"I'll take it!" Sonic interrupted.  
  
"Wow Sonic. Who's the lucky lady."  
  
Sonic smiled, "Amy Rose."  
  
Al laughed as he took the ring from the wall, "Way-to-go Sonic!"  
  
Sonic chuckled, "Thanks man. Hey, just a thought. Can I get that ring customized?"  
  
"Yes, but customizing a ring could add another $1,000 to $2,000 to the final price tag, depending on the size of the job," Al said bluntly.  
  
"That's fine. I'll do it."  
  
Al looked surprised, "Man! Sounds like you got yourself a good catch there, with this Amy Rose," he nudged Sonic in the side.  
  
"Oh yeah! I love her to death."  
  
Al laughed as he escorted Sonic out of the back room to where he would customize the ring. Sonic smiled as he thought out loud, "After she sees this ring, there is no way she will be able to say no to me."  
  
............................................................................ ................................  
  
The next morning Sonic woke up knowing exactly how and when he was going to propose to Amy. His plan was to surprise Amy with another big dinner at Chef Pedro's and if it all worked out the way he planned, Sonic and Amy would be engaged by the end of the night. Amy was out shopping with Rouge so Sonic used this time to get ready for Amy. He first cleaned the apartment from head to toe so the place looked presentable when she got home. By the time he was done cleaning the day was shot, so Sonic just decided that he would get dressed and take a nap on his chair. Sonic put on the same suit he wore a month ago, on their first date. He then drifted off to sleep in his favorite chair.  
  
............................................................................ ................................  
  
Sonic awoke suddenly from a deep sleep and was surprised to see that night had completely fallen. He looked over at his clock and shot straight up from his chair, "AHHHH! It's 11:20!" Sonic ran upstairs to Amy's bedroom and opened the door slightly. There she was already sound asleep. Sonic smiled, "Look at her. She looks so beautiful when she is sleeping. Like an angel. Yeah. Just like an angel." With the moonlight shining on Amy's young face through the window, she did look like an angel.  
  
Sonic whispered to himself, "I guess she didn't see me with my suit on with the lights off. Oh MAN! There goes that whole plan. Oh well. I'll just get some sleep and think of something else in the morning."  
  
Sonic turned around and walked to his bedroom across the hall. He hung his suit back up and placed his black dress shoes next to his red "kicks." Sonic turned on his TV and laid down in his bed. A smile crept onto Sonic's face as he realized that the news was on. Sonic had grown accustomed to watching the morning news report with Amy. He never really saw himself as a person on a schedule, but after living a month with Amy, a lot has changed with him. Before Sonic could think anymore about the news and Amy, an idea popped into his head. He knew exactly how he was going to propose to Amy and this time he wouldn't fail. Sonic picked up the phone next to his bed and made a few calls. With new confidence, Sonic brightly smiled as he laid down and drifted off to sleep.  
  
............................................................................ ................................  
  
"Sonic.Honey.Wake up," Sonic slowly opened up his eyes to see Amy's sweet face in front of him. "Morning, sleepy-head. You better hurry up. You're gonna miss the news this morning."  
  
Sonic smiled, "Oh yeah. I'm really looking forward to it today. I'll be right down."  
  
"I can't believe you didn't wake up with this bad thunderstorm going on."  
  
Sonic just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Ok, Sweetie," Amy kissed him, "Seeya in a few."  
  
Sonic quickly got up and brushed his teeth and quills so he looked good for this BIG occasion. After making a few last minute checks in the mirror, Sonic made his way out of his bedroom. He halted at the doorway as a crack of thunder was heard outside, "Oops.Almost forgot." Sonic walked over to his dresser and pulled out a velvet case holding the ring. Sonic put the ring in his pocket and took a deep breath, "Well. here goes nothing."  
  
Sonic made his way downstairs and sat on the couch next to Amy. "What did I miss, Ames?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just the weather report, but it is kind of obvious what is going on when you look out the window," Amy finished as another crack of thunder was heard.  
  
Before Sonic could reply, the moment he had been waiting for arrived. The news reporter was handed a piece of paper at her desk, "Oh and this just in," the reporter could be heard saying over the TV, "It seems that in recent months, young love has been blossoming in Station Square. And it seems that it hit one couple pretty hard because we were contacted here at the station by a male to see if we could help him propose to the girl that he loves."  
  
"Awwww. that's soooo cute. I wonder who the lucky lady is," Amy cooed, completely oblivious.  
  
The news report continued, "So. without anymore delays. I think its time for you to take the floor and propose to her. Go ahead Son.," at that very moment, a quick flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder was heard. Power was immediately lost in their apartment.  
  
Sonic just stood in awe at the amount of bad luck he was having. His hand was still in his pocket ready to grab the ring. "I.I.can't believe..," he said in a whisper.  
  
Amy cut him off, "Don't worry about it Sonic. I'll get some candles from upstairs so we can see what we're doing."  
  
Sonic didn't even hear her because he was still in utter disbelief. He came to as she was half up the stairs, "I think I'm just going back to bed."  
  
Amy turned around, "You ok. You sound kind of depressed."  
  
"I'm fine, just tired." With that Sonic went back to his room and closed the door. He looked at his ring before he put it back in his dresser, "Maybe this just wasn't meant to be." Sonic choked back a few tears as he laid down in his bed.  
  
2 WEEKS LATER.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few weeks ago, Sonic was ready to propose to Amy. Now he was a nervous mess. Every time he thought about it, he would start to sweat profusely. He knew that he needed help with this problem, but he didn't know where to turn. Well. that was until he received a phone call from a close friend that he hadn't heard from in a few weeks.  
  
"Hey Sonic. What's Up?!?!" Knuckles' deep voice came through the phone.  
  
"Umm.. Nothing much, I guess."  
  
"Cool.Cool. Well Rouge wanted me to call to see if you would be able to go to our wedding on the 23rd of this month?"  
  
Sonic laughed, "You know I wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Cool. So.What's the deal. Are you and Amy getting married?" Knuckles asked.  
  
Sonic sighed, "Well, I don't know. You see, I tried to propose twice, but things kept on getting in the way."  
  
"And.," Knuckles was confused.  
  
"And that's it. I just don't think I can get myself up to asking her again," Sonic said with a hint of anger.  
  
"Sonic.I have known you for a few years now.and I know that when something got in your way, you got through it. No matter how hard or how many tries the situation took. Now you're telling me that after two tries, you gave up?"  
  
His words hit like a ton of bricks, "You know. You're right. Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't give up."  
  
"Damn right," Knuckles laughed. "Now you go out there and get engaged."  
  
"Right!!! Thanks man." Sonic slammed the phone down and ran off to the park in Station Square.  
  
As Sonic was running, he took out his cell phone and made a phone call to his love, Amy Rose.  
  
"Hello," Amy's voice was heard on the other line.  
  
"Yo Amy. Where are ya," Sonic said in a cheery voice.  
  
"Out shopping with Rouge on this lovely evening," Amy laughed as she tapped into Sonic's cheery mood.  
  
"Amy, you have to meet me at the bench in the park. It's very important."  
  
"Ok. Is everything alright?" Amy sounded concerned.  
  
Sonic laughed, "Everything's great. Get here soon."  
  
"Ok, Honey. I'm down the street from the park. I'll be there in a sec," Amy made a kissing sound over the phone as she hung up.  
  
The well known blue hero of Station Square, known as Sonic the Hedgehog, sat on a park bench, taking in the beautiful view that was painted in front of him. The sun almost seemed to be falling into the horizon, casting a wide array of colors across the sky. The lush greenery that filled the park on this spring evening, swayed slightly as a cool breeze swept across the park. Smelling the plant life in the park was almost intoxicating to Sonic, for the flowers had started to bloom, creating many diverse colors that also was pleasing to his eyes.  
  
Sonic looked at the passing families and business workers, going down the sidewalk, living their everyday lives. He almost wished that he could be any of them, just for this night, even the homeless guy that was in an alley, with his only source of food from the dumpster he was using as a bed. Sonic could never remember a day in his life where he was this nervous. He had just taken a shower a few hours ago, but he smelled of sweat. Sonic foresaw this problem, so he brought his cologne with him. Sonic welcomed the breeze as it was cooling the sweat that had formed on his forehead.  
  
___________________________End Of Flashback_____________________________  
  
Sonic laid back in his seat as he thought about the long story that got him to where he was now. Then, he was hit with reality. In a few minutes he would be proposing to Amy Rose. The hedgehog he had been running from for so long, was the one he was going to ask to become his partner in life, his second half, and the more he thought about it, the more he liked it. It didn't change the fact that he was extremely nervous. Sonic sprayed some more cologne to cover the sweat smell he had acquired over the past few minutes. Just then, Amy came into sight way down at the other end of the street. She was still another few minutes away, but he still waved to her and she did the same.  
  
'Well this is it, Sonic,' he thought, 'No turning back now.'  
  
Minutes later, Amy Rose sat down on the park bench next to Sonic, "What is it you wanted, Honey?"  
  
Sonic pulled out from behind him a blindfold, "Here put this on."  
  
"Yeah! I love surprises," Amy cheered.  
  
Sonic giggled, "I think you'll really like this one. No Peeking!!"  
  
"I'm not! I'm not," Amy laughed.  
  
Sonic scooped Amy up in his arms and ran off. He knew exactly where he was going and within seconds, he set Amy on the ground.  
  
"Ok, Amy. You can take it off.now," Sonic said a little nervously.  
  
When Amy opened up her eyes she saw nothing but the sunset in front of her. Sonic had brought her to the cliff that he was on weeks ago, where he decided that he was going to marry her.  
  
"It's.It's so. beautiful, Sonic," Amy said as she started to turn around, "How did.," She stopped in mid-sentence as she noticed that Sonic was on one knee with a opened velvet box in hand. "Oh.MY.GOD," Amy breathlessly spoke. The ring was beautiful. The band had diamonds on each side, one side blue, one side pink. The diamonds all led to one massive diamond on top that made the others look like ants. Amy was speechless, "Sonic, It's..."  
  
Sonic spoke, "Amy.When I first met you, years ago, I had no clue what kind of impact you would have on my life. Back then, you believed in this relationship before I even knew what love was. Today, when I look back on it, I'm glad that you were so persistent on obtaining my love because if you weren't, I would have missed out on getting to know the most special person in the world. You are really one of a kind and beautiful in every sense of the word," tears ran down Amy's face as Sonic continued, "My love for you is stronger than anything in this world and receiving your love back means more to me than life itself. I can't live another day without you by my side, without your hand in mine. Amy.will you marry me?" Sonic finished with a sigh of relief, glad to finally fully express his emotions, but almost about to cry himself.  
  
Amy couldn't let the suspense go on any longer and with a lash of excitement she spoke, "Yes, Sonic!!!!! I WILL, I WILL," Amy choked out the rest of her sentence as she ran into Sonic's arms, "I will be yours, forever and always! Your eternal lover!"  
  
Both Sonic and Amy were full blown crying now. Sonic spoke in between his weeps, "I love you sooo much. I could hold you like this forever."  
  
Amy picked her face up from Sonic's shoulder and looked him in his eyes, "Sonic.I've dreamed of this day forever and now that it's reality. I want you to hold me forever, too."  
  
The two of them sat on that cliff for many hours after that just holding each other and talking about their future together. They weren't sure what odd twists and turns would be thrown at them during their life together, but one thing was for sure. Sonic and Amy were getting married and both of them wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....... (yeah, that wasn't the end)  
  
A/N: YEAHHHH!!!!! I'm done another chapter. After a few months of working, it was a lot of fun to come back and write this. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Let me know what you think of it so far. Just one or two more chapters to go, so this story is coming close to an end. Thanks to all of the reviewers, I enjoy reading what you have to say. 


End file.
